мεиτa & cнocolatε
by GirlGryffindor
Summary: Cecilia ha ocultado su mutación desde que era una niña. Pero cuando las cosas comienzan a salir de control las cosas cambian & mucho. Ahora ella tendrá que encontrar un lugar dentro de la escuela Xavier, ¿Pero que consecuencias habra con eso?
1. Cecilia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics [Hay excepciones con unos nuevos personajes creados por mí]

**Menta&Chocolate  
**X-Men: the movie [2010] Fanfiction

_Menta&Chocolate_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
_X-Men © Marvel Comics_

* * *

**.1**_  
_Cecilia

* * *

_Correr_

Ése era el único pensamiento que procesaba la mente frenética de Cecilia Beristain, mientras a travesaba el bosque apresuradamente.

Sus ojos color miel buscaron ansiosamente entre la oscuridad un camino fiable. Pero eso sería imposible. Esquivaba con torpeza las gruesas raíces de los arboles que sobresalían en los helechos húmedos del suelo & aun así seguía corriendo a lo que sus piernas le permitían, intentando estabilizar su jadeo vigoroso mientras aspiraba el aire frío del otoño, con sus manos estirados hacia delante, empujaba de un lado a otro los miembros frágiles de los árboles inmóviles.

Se adentro más al corazón del bosque con sus piernas temblorosas. De vez en cuando sus rodillas perdieran el equilibrio notablemente entre la oscura & fría noche del bosque, pero ágilmente recuperando su porte. Hecho un vistazo momentáneo sobre su hombro, sus ojos pequeños buscaban con miedo una señal de ellos….pero nada. & aunque así fuera no podrían tener rastro de ella & todo gracias a la niebla gruesa & a la densidad de los arboles.

Su corazón comenzó a golpear su pecho como el sonido débil de los caballos trotando. El inconfundible ardor de sus vivas heridas por todo su cuerpo era insoportable, sin embargo, no le importó, sus piernas continuaron empujando su delantero. Dentro de la maleza, una rama gruesa consiguió rasguñarla en su desnudo cuello. Llevó su mano en la zona afectada. Un hilo insignificante de sangre brotó en la herida.

Debido a esto, retardó su paso & sin darse cuenta cayó contra el árbol más cercano. El agotamiento finalmente se apoderó ella. Su pecho subía & baja en un constante ritmo, estaba realmente agitada. Intentó en un impulso errático ponerse de pie, pero no pudo. La debilidad de su cuerpo hizo que cayera bruscamente contra el árbol nuevamente. Tenía la sensación de que no le entraba aire en los pulmones, su respiración era rápida & entrecortada, cada vez le costaba respirar, tanto en sus brazos como en sus piernas le dolían notablemente, no sabía si era por el cansancio ó por los numerosos rasguños en su piel, pero no era momento de protestar. Con suma dificultada se apoyó contra el árbol luchando por ponerse en pie. Haciendo caso omiso del dolor de su cuerpo herido. Pero no pudo.

Cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza contra la corteza fresca del árbol, intentando recuperar fuerza antes de continuar su tarea. La adrenalina bombeaba a través de sus venas, comenzando a aumentar su rito cardiaco.

Abrió lentamente los ojos; tratando de ver con claridad en el lugar. Un centelleo se aprecio en su mirada, intentando tener una visión. Los rayos plateados de la luna se filtraron a través del frondoso bosque, permitiendo que los remiendos pequeños de la luz iluminaran el suelo desigual de ese lugar. El suelo húmedo fue cubierto levemente por una niebla pequeña. Una corriente pequeña serpenteó el suelo, moviéndose silenciosamente & agraciado alrededor de las raíces masivas de sus árboles vecinos.

Los árboles altos la rodearon en todos los lados, mirando a la muchacha con compasión. Ella podía sentir la condolencia de la naturaleza a través de la corteza del árbol. La esencia del bosque intentó calmar sus nervios frenéticos. Sonrió complacida pero no era el mejor momento para eso. Se apartó de la corteza del árbol, sabia que si ella permitía aquel gesto comprensivo, ella no podría moverse de ese lugar.

Tembló levemente. Hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir punzadas en su cuerpo. El dolor estaba incrementando. Dejó que su cuerpo se inclinara nuevamente contra la corteza del árbol. Fijó su mirada al húmedo suelo & con delicadeza acaricio la tierra.

No lo comprendía ¿Cómo fue que paso? ¿Cómo fue posible que le pasara esto? ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto? Su mano dejó de acariciar la tierra. Hundió sus dedos sobre esta & cerró con fuerza, aprisionándola con su mano. Sus recuerdos comenzaron a fluir en su cabeza. Realizó un movimiento negativo por eso, no quería ni pensarlo, no quería regresar al pasado.

Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, había lograda salir de la boca del lobo & solamente tenía un objetivo actual: dejar en el olvido su pasado & continuar buscando ese lugar que esperanzadamente sería su asilo seguro. Sería su nuevo hogar.

_Esperanza_ era la palabra clave.

Unas leves ondas sonoras se hacían presentes ante ella. Era agua. Debió estar tan concentrada en su dolor físico que no lo pudo presenciar antes. Estiro su mano hacia la corriente que fluía. Una ondulación pequeña de la energía recorrió sus yemas del dedo mientras que ella indicaba a su mano un marco desesperado.

Una esfera de agua se separó del río que se encontraba a unos metros lejos de ella & comenzó a flotar hacia su palma que aguardaba. Una sonrisa cansada se formó en sus labios al ver como el glóbulo pequeño del agua, onduló agradablemente sobre su palma, brillando & bailando agradablemente en los rayos hospitalarios de la luz de la luna. Ella abrió su boca & el orbe del agua flotó en su boca & estalló una vez adentro, enviando un aerosol helado dentro de ella que aguardaba. El agua fresca acometió rápidamente abajo de su garganta árida mientras que ella codiciosa tragó el líquido fresco.

Un pequeño suspiró de satisfacción salió de sus labios. Estaba dispuesta hacer el mismo movimiento que antes pero retrocedió.

El gritó de un hombre furioso mandiló a través del aire, haciéndola congelar por instinto. Ella miró al alrededor con terror. Un destello de luces, en cada lado opuesto del bosque se acercaba, moviéndose irregularmente a través de las sombras en una búsqueda desesperada. Ella se incorporó rápidamente del lugar. Varias voces rompieron el silencio del bosque.

"Maldición"

No perdió tiempo & empezó andar lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Se tuvo que morder la lengua para no gritar de dolor antes sus músculos dolidos & contraídos, siendo ampliados con cada movimiento de gran alcance. Si seguí así en ese estado estaría en graves problemas. Así que no tenía opción; lo tendría que hacer.

Paró bruscamente enterrando sus pies en la tierra. No podía perder más tiempo. Dio vuelta alrededor suyo, sus brazos se levantaron ágilmente en el aire mientras que ella comenzó aclarar su mente & se centró en la tierra.

A unos cuentos metros lejos de ella, la tierra comenzó a estremecerse al igual que los árboles. Tembló & fue seguido inmediatamente por un estruendo terrenal; las grandes raíces brotaron de la tierra, rompiendo sin esfuerzo el suelo. Las raíces que resaltaron de la tierra comenzaron a deslizarse & a retorcerse silenciosamente a lo largo del piso del bosque & unos grandes bloques de tierra sobresalieron del suelo formando una gran muralla.

Finalmente exhaló la respiración que llevaba a cabo & dejo caer los brazos. Estudió su obra; su pecho se levantó de orgullo. Una mueca traviesa se formo en sus labios, sus ojos viajaron a lo largo de su estructura nuevamente desarrollada, cabeceando con satisfacción. Se encontraba parada ante una pared de cinco metros de pura tierra solida. Haciendo el retraso de su propia caza.

Sin un segundo vistazo, giró su talón & continuó corriendo tan rápidamente hasta llegar a un paso desesperadamente acelerado & con el mismo ritmo hizo un movimiento en la mano que hizo levantar la tierra. Ahora ella ya no corría, si no la tierra; desplazándose ondulatoriamente debajo de ella.

Después de haber recorrido una distancia considerable lejos de ellos, siguió haciendo lo suyo pero repentinamente detuvo el acto. Su corazón golpeo violentamente su pecho. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Estaba viendo la salida del bosque.

Pero su sonrisa se dibujo aun más cuando se dio hasta donde había llegado. Sus ojos se posaron sobre una estructura masiva de ladrillo. La estructura, que miraba, más bien, era un castillo de tamaño mediano que una mansión real, cubierta por enredaderas. Sus torres masivas, azoteas acentuadas & chimeneas eran bastante altas como para tocar el cielo. La mansión era rodeada por una pared importante del ladrillo, hiedra fresca que adornaba la mansión mientras que una variedad de flores coloridas & de arbustos grandes adornó el exterior de la pared, haciendo la fachada de la fortaleza menos amenazadora & más accesible. Un camino de concreto se perdía del bosque & continuaba debajo de una entrada delantera grande.

Ella termino de atravesar el último camino del bosque para adentrarse al césped de la entrada. Un grito pequeño de emoción se escapó de sus labios mientras que ella acercó a la puerta. Se tropezó con un escalón alto que no había visto puesto que su vista estaba en la inmensa puerta.

Su mano herida & sucia se hundió apresuradamente en su bolsillo de mezclilla, vagando alrededor antes de que sus dedos agarran un pedazo arrugado de una vieja fotografía. Ella se quito impacientemente algunos mechones castaños.

Instituto Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos

Lo había logrado.

* * *

**aDio'ss:***


	2. Un nuevo hogar

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics [Hay excepciones con unos nuevos personajes creados por mí]

**Menta&Chocolate  
**X-Men: the movie [2010] Fanfiction

_Menta&Chocolate_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
_X-Men © Marvel Comics_

* * *

**.2**_  
_Un nuevo hogar

* * *

Observó detenidamente la vieja fotografía. Dio el reverso de la foto & leyó claramente & sin esfuerzo la pulcra escritura que venía escrita.

_Instituto Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos_

Definitivamente era el lugar. Sonrió triunfante. Ella finalmente había encontrado su asilo seguro, después de todo lo sucedido, se quedó unos minutos apreciando la enorme mansión, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que miraba un lugar así, pero un aullido prolongado proveniente del bosque atrajo a Cecilia de nuevo a la tierra.

Miró con cierto temor en dirección el bosque. Ella todavía estaba en peligro mortal. Rápidamente metió la vieja fotografía dentro de su bolsillo. Coloco ambas manos sobre las grandes puertas & empujo. Siguió empujando pero nada, las puertas no se movían ni un poco. Clavó sus pies en el concreto & empujó otra vez contra el metal con todo su "fuerza" por así decirlo, su cara mostraba un gruñido, mientras que intentaba mover las puertas.

Gimió de frustración al notar que sus esfuerzos eran en vanos, las puertas no se abrían. En otras circunstancias con un simple empujan ya la habría hecho, pero ya no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, su única reserva de energía las había utilizado en su apresurado escape, & sin olvidar en las condiciones en que se encontraba…hambrienta, cansada & muy mal herida. Eso no ayudaba en nada. Dio lentamente un paso hacia atrás & miró la gran muralla de piedra que rodeaba la mansión. No tenía opción. Se acercó a la gruesa piedra & tomo en sus manos una enredadera que adornaba esa gran muralla. Presiono fuertemente, aunque sin mucho éxito, sus manos temblaron ante el esfuerzo que intentaba realizar pero lo ignoro & empezó a subir.

Su cuerpo tembló al igual que sus manos por aquel acto, estaba agota pero era la única forma. Era eso o el infierno. Apretó sus dientes causados por el dolor que sentía con cada movimiento que hacia al tratar de impulsar su cuerpo hacia arriba. Con una mueca de dolor siguió subiendo hasta que una de sus manos toco el final de aquel alto muro, hizo lo misma con la otra & se impulso, se impulso hasta llegar arriba. Tomo una posición casi felina & sin pensarlo dos veces saltó.

Cayó bruscamente hacia el césped. Su cuerpo debilitado causo su mala caída & para mala suerte de ella una nueva lesión en su rodilla. Maldijo para sus adentros. Quedó tirada por un momento hasta sentir que el dolor disminuía un poco, pero no del todo. Después de eso siguió con su tarea. Se incorporo poco a poco hasta quedar en pie.

Cecilia sintió un gran alivio al saber que se encontraba adentro. Un camino largo de adoquín estaba puesto debajo de sus pies. El camino largo conducía hasta a las puertas delanteras de la mansión colosal.

El lugar era silenciosamente pacífico. El olor de flores & el sonido de la fuente de agua adormecían sus cinco sentidos, llenándola de cierta tranquilidad que ella no se había sentido en un largo tiempo. Cecilia sabía que si la situación hubiera sido diferente, ella podría realmente gozar de la vista & llamarlo posiblemente hermoso.

Camino cojeando hacia la entrada de la mansión, en donde cada paso que daba, este crecía más & más. Un cosquilleo inmenso se apodero se su estomago al ver las hermosas puertas de madera enfrente de ella. Pero por un descuido suyo, dio un gran tropiezo. Su cuerpo cayo golpeando ambas puertas, & estas temblaran por la fuerza del impactó.

Cecilia no se había dado cuenta de un escalón que estaba en la entrada, lo que ocasiono su torpe caída hacia las puertas de madera. Ella rápidamente trató de incorporarse pero las gruesas & lujosas puertas se abrieron, deslizándose precipitadamente dentro de la oscura pero caliente Mansión. Una risa ahogada & traviesa causó que se le cortara la respiración.

— Veo que encontró su manera de entrar Srta. Beristain.

Cecilia levantó su rostro en dirección a la voz contenta que había roto el silencio a su alrededor. Su mirada se posó sobre un hombre que estaba sentado en una extraña silla de ruedas.

El hombre era muy pálido & algo muscular, su cabeza era totalmente calva. Sus características físicas eran fuertes, sus ojos eran oscuros & expresivos. Sus labios fueron dando una pequeña, divertida & leve mueca.

— Mi nombre es Charles Xavier…él fundador & director de esta escuela. — Saludó tranquilamente. Su voz era profunda & contenta.

Mientras tanto Cecilia se encontraba temerosa en medio de la puerta como un animal atrapado. Él detecto su miedo por medio de sus ojos. Vaciló un momento antes de continuar. Cecilia lo estudió atentamente, pero a la vez permanecía alerta.

— ¿Cómo…sabe mi nombre? -. Preguntó con timidez al recordar que la había nombrado por su apellido.

—Soy un telépata, puedo percibir los pensamientos de otros en grandes distancias-.

Cecilia abrió sus ojos de la impresión. Así que el también era un mutante. Lentamente se levantó del suelo & se quedo en medio de la puerta, dudando en entrar o no.

— No tenga miedo…adelante-. La voz del profesor hizo que respingara & con timidez entro a la gran mansión.

Un temblor pequeño pasó por abajo de su espina dorsal, mientras que el calor del cuarto comenzó a refugiarla lejos el frío de su cuerpo, calentando sus músculos & miembros tensos. Sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo intenso al percatarse de su presencia. Estaba horrenda; su pelo estaba enmarañado terriblemente, su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto en sudor, tierra & sangre, sus pantalones vaqueros eran asquerosos al igual que su blusa.

—Mi nombre es Cecilia….aunque eso ya lo sabe. — Con sus mejillas sonrojadas. — & me siento muy avergonzada por esto &…lamento haber entrado en su…Mansión de esta manera Señor, pero…la razón principal por la que vine es….porque me dijeron que usted podría ayudarme…yo…— Vaciló un momento. Sintió como su voz se quebraba & sus ojos acumulaban lagrimas.

Charles miró con atención a la joven & sin decir nada se acercó a ella. Una de sus manos se poso suavemente en su regazo. Cecilia se estremeció ante su contactó, separándose bruscamente de él. Charles contemplo a la joven que ahora temblaba de nuevo.

— D-Di…Disculpe…no fue mi intensión -. Explico Cecilia avergonzada por su repentino reflejo. La última vez que alguien la había tocado no fueron intenciones muy gratas.

— Entiendo… ¿Le gustaría charla en mi oficina?-. Se ofreció dando vuelta a su silla de ruedas sin dar a Cecilia tiempo de contestar.

Cecilia sin ninguna protesta lo siguió. La silla de ruedas se movía silenciosamente a lo largo del piso de madera pulido. Sus ojos color miel viajaron a lo largo del vestíbulo. Las paredes hechas de madera oscura relucían gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de muchas ventanas de cristal. Retratos de figuras importantes que ella nunca había visto antes & los paisajes alinearon las paredes en marcos imponentes. Los floreros & las lámparas intrincados adornaron los escritorios grandes que estaban colocados contra las paredes.

Las puertas de cristal que conducían lugares desconocidos se encontraban cerradas. Pasaron por una grande escalera diseñada maravillosamente que conducía a algo parecido a cuartos & vestíbulos numerosos. Sus ojos continuaron vagando alrededor de la Mansión, también noto que había arañas de luces colgados en el techo con sus luces amortiguadas levemente. Era extremadamente hermoso.

Cecilia siguió admirando el lugar pero repentinamente noto que el Prof. Xavier había detenido la marcha. Cecilia miró hasta donde habían parado & forma una mueca de confusión.

Estaban parados delante de una pared llana, sin ninguna abertura en los lados. Charles levantó su mano & la inclinó hacia adelante, presionando su palma firmemente contra la pared. Cecilia retrocedió cuando la pared se desplazo de un lado revelando lo que parecida una oficina bien iluminada & muy grande. Ella vacilante siguió al Prof. hasta adentrarse a la habitación. Había un gran escritorio posado adelante de una ventana grande, con muchos papeles & utensilios de escritura acomodados cuidadosamente en la esquina derecha del escritorio.

Un pizarra grande estaba parado al lado del escritorio & dado a su estado parecía que la había usado por muchos años, también, habían estantes que se encontraban alineados en el resto de las esquinas del cuarto, & donde a su vez, estaban llenadas al borde de bastantes libros, dándole un aspecto a una biblioteca pequeña. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la ventana, tomó un vistazo rápido hacia afuera; la luna resplandecía en el cielo & bajo esta el bosque.

Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal. El recuerdo de haber estar siendo cazada como un animal hace unos instantes en el bosque bombardeo su mente. Pero la dura realidad era esa…pero lo peor era saber que aun su captura seguía en pie. Retiró sus ojos de la ventana & tomó un asiento delante del escritorio donde Charles se encontraba sentado. Se acomodo con nerviosismo mientras que lo esperaba para hablar.

— ¿Usted sabe qué tipo de escuela es ésta? — Su voz profunda resonó contra las paredes de su oficina. Con pena ella negó la cabeza. — El Instituto Xavier para los jóvenes dotados no es justa una escuela normal, es una escuela específicamente para los adolescentes & niños mutantes. Esta escuela ayuda a los hombres jóvenes & a mujeres a controlar su mutación & a aprender las responsabilidades del ser un mutante. Es casi como una preparación para el mundo real & de los desafíos que experimentarán. La mayor parte de los estudiantes son fugitivos, que no tienen un lugar a donde ir, permanecen aquí para aprender & cuando llega el momento, pueden salir al mundo con vidas normales, o permanecen aquí para aportar lo aprendido…-.

Cecilia escuchó con suma atención las palabras del Profesor mientras que ella estaba rígida en la silla. — Entonces… ¿Es casi como un colegio de internos para mutantes? -

— Exactamente — Charles cabeceó su cabeza a medida que una sonrisa adorno sus labios. Pero a medida que pasaron los segundos su cara se torno seria, lo que hizo que Cecilia se pusiera mas recta en su silla bajo la intensa mirada del profesor — Me preguntaba… ¿Si podría leer su mente? El hacer esto, me ayudará a entender exactamente qué tipo de dirección esta buscando, me daría una idea mejor de quién es usted & de cómo puedo ayudarle –Cecilia lo miró cautelosamente.

Un nudo se le había formado en el estomago. No le había agradado la idea de que un extraño vagara por su mente; una mente que guardaba muchos sucesos, & entre ellos trágicos. Pero…tenía el presentimiento que podía confiar en él, además cavia la posibilidad de que esta manera ella pudiera permanecer ahí. — E-Esta bien…- No muy segura de sus palabras.

Él meneó su cabeza con satisfacción — Prometo no mirar las cosas que no son esenciales — Él se deslizó lentamente hacia donde Cecilia estaba sentada & se paró directamente delante de ella. Él colocó ambas manos en su cabeza, dejando una leve separación entre su piel & los ambos lados de su cien. Él se cerró los ojos & susurró de modo tranquilizador — Ahora ciérrese los ojos & relaje. No la lastimaré — Ella cerró los ojos & exhaló lentamente, intentando calmar sus nervios afilados.

Exactamente no estaba segura de esto, pero confiaba en él…aunque sonara ridículo. Después de todo era un hombre que había conocido no más de treinta minutos & sin previo aviso, podría asumir el control total de su mente fácilmente. Era algo verdaderamente inquietante. Cecilia finalmente bajó cada pared que ella había acumulado alrededor de su mente. Las barreras de su mente estallaron violentamente, dejando todas sus pensamientos & memorias más preciosos expuestos.

La sensación de estar vulnerable, le hizo un nudo incómodo en su estomago. Ella podía sentir como desde un principio, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, su respiración era agitada & comenzó a sentir mucha presión dentro de su cráneo, persistente dentro del contenido de su mente. La presión comenzó a ampliarse, cubriendo su mente entera en una manta brumosa. Sentía los nervios a flor de piel al ver las emociones al azar & las memorias destellando antes sus ojos. Fue una sensación horrible…de haber vuelto a ver esos recuerdos.

Repentinamente, la presión se retiró rápidamente de su mente, dejando su mentalidad sola & desprotegida. Un grito de asombro atrajo a Cecilia de nuevo a realidad.

Charles mantenía la misma postura que antes, pero más apartado & con sus ojos cerrados. Mantenía una expresión totalmente rígida. Ella lo miró & abrió su boca para preguntar si se encontraba bien pero algo había llamado su atención.

El sol comenzaba a levantarse, llenando el cielo de colores suaves.

— ¿Es…el amanecer? — Preguntó en voz alta. La pregunta significada sobre todo para sus propios oídos. Ella apartó sus ojos lejos del sol & se enfoco en el hombre que estaba adelante de ella. — ¿Cuanto tiempo ha estado en mi cabeza? — Perpleja.

Charles acomodo sus brazos sobre su regazo. Echó un vistazo sobre su hombro & estudió el reloj de la pared antes de volver su atención en ella.

— Puede que parezca solamente algunos minutos, pero en realidad ah pasado más de una hora. Esto tiende para suceder cuando estoy buscando a través del cerebro &, debo ser franco con usted…tiene una mente muy interesante…—.

— Desafortunadamente — En un susurró casi inaudible. Evitó la mirada fija del Profesor. Su mirada se obscureció a través de su pelo. Algo cálido viajaban en sus mejillas; eran lágrimas.

Él se percató de eso & puso su mano fuerte delicadamente sobre la de ella. — Sé lo que usted está pensando & la respuesta es no —

— Usted vio lo que lo hice ¿No es así? — Contestó Cecilia desolada. Su corazón se hundía como su mente de nuevo al pasado...un pasado no muy distante. — _Soy un monstruo__._ — Pensó intentando ocultar más lágrimas.

Charles colocó un dedo suave debajo de su barbilla, haciéndola mirarlo directamente a sus ojos — Cecilia… usted no es un monstruo. La única cosa que ha hecho fue actuar en defenecía propia. Su vida estaba en juego, después de todo…el resultado es extremadamente diferente para un mutante ¿No es así?

Cecilia no muy convencida, afirmo con la cabeza aun con la mirada sombría. Sus palabras serias & veraces se grabaron dentro de su mente. Ella nunca se había referido como mutante & realmente jamás reconoció el hecho de que lo fuera, pero…después de los innegables acontecimientos, ella finalmente comenzó a reconocer & aceptar los hechos; se encontraba muy lejos de ser normal.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ella nunca había hablado abiertamente sobre su mutación. Abrió su boca pero no sabía qué decir o dónde comenzar.

— Sabe si… ¿Alguien pose mi misma mutación? — Preguntó con lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Se sintió más torpe de lo que ya era por la insignificante pregunta que había realizado.

— Su pregunta no es insignificante — Las mejillas de Cecilia tomaron un color carmesí intenso al darse cuenta que leyó su ultimo pensamiento. — & No. Usted es la…primera persona que conozco que puede controlar los cuatro elementos — Declaró el Profesor Xavier — ¿Por qué no puede controlar el viento? — Preguntó de repente con una risa ahogada & divertida, acariciando su mano antes de sentarse detrás de su asiento.

Cecilia volvió a figar su mirada en él & se encogió simplemente. — Desde que tengo uso de razón siempre lo eh tenido. Nunca eh conseguido controlar el viento a la perfección. Los otros elementos no son problema, bueno solo lo fueron desde un principio sobretodo el fuego — Su voz se hizo un poco fría al mencionar lo ultimo — Aunque eso fue bastante tiempo, pero… el viento siempre ah sido mi único inconveniente…posiblemente…— Vacilo un poco antes de continuar — Alguna vez, alguien me dijo que…posiblemente mi problema era por signo zodiacal ¿Sabe? Nací bajo la constelación de Capricornio & mi elemento natural es la tierra, el elemento opuesto del viento, como el agua & el fuego…

— Lara Croft (1)… — Murmuró él.

— ¿Cómo? — Cuestiono Cecilia al escuchar su murmuro.

— La Srta. Lara Croft…fue su tutora después de que la encontrara ¿No es así? —

— S-Sí…fue ella — Contestó Cecilia con una sonrisa — Gracias a ella pude tomar el control de mis poderes pero…después de…ese terrible día…ya no eh sabido nada de ella…fue la primera persona que no me juzgo por mi mutación — Con tono melancólico.

Él cabeceó su cabeza con entendimiento & se detuvo brevemente, después de un minuto o dos sonrió.

Sus ojos se centraron en ella — Espero un día tener el gusto de conocerla, pero por ahora la llevaré a su nueva habitación, necesita descansar —

— Nueva habitación…acaso ¡¿Usted me está dando…estancia? — La boca de Cecilia formo un O de sorpresa mientras que se preguntaba si lo que había oído era correcto.

— Por supuesto. —Indico Charles mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. — No permitiría que usted este en la calle & mucho menos que corra peligro —

Una sonrisa inevitable & radiante se dibujo en el rostro de Cecilia. Su pecho se hinchó de felicidad mientras que se levantaba de un saltó de su asiento & seguía al profesor. Ahora en adelante las cosas serían distintas; no tendría de que preocuparse a su alrededor & sabía que debajo la dirección & la protección de Charles Xavier ella estaría segura.

Caminaron a través de la puerta de madera; rayos suaves de la luz del sol se filtraba a través de las ventanas grandes, llenando los cuartos de la luz calida del sol. Pararon en una esquina redondeada en la pared que se deslizó suavemente revelando un elevador de tamaño mediano. Charles presionó silenciosamente un botón una vez que estuvieran adentro, haciendo la puerta cerrarse & el elevador se estremeció mientras que comenzó a levantarse.

Cecilia estudió los botones del elevador. Miro con curiosidad un botón rojo. Ella abrió su boca para preguntar por el botón carmesí pero la cerró rápidamente una vez que un "Ding" leve saltara a sus oídos. El elevador se sacudió levemente deslizando las puertas lentamente.

—Convivirá con personas como si las hubiera conocido por años. — Comentó Charles saliendo del elevador & caminado por el vestíbulo alineado — Pero sin embargo, otros toman un poco más de tiempo —

El estómago de Cecilia se sacudió. Se sentía como el primer día de escuela.

— Aquí estamos — Parándose delante de la puerta etiquetada 483. Le dio una pequeña llave, que colgó de un círculo de cuero marrón — En las siguientes habitaciones se encuentran los demás estudiante, el desayuno es servido a las 7:30, que estará en menos de una hora…espero verla allí pero entenderé si quiere tomar el día para descansar o explorar la mansión &…Oh, a propósito, necesita atención médica. —

Cecilia miró fijamente en dirección de la mirada del Profesor en ella. Cecilia se sonrojo e intentando ocultar los cortes & en numerables heridas por todo su cuerpo. Ella rió nerviosa — No gracias. Estoy muy bien —

— De ninguna manera, llamare a alguien para que cure sus heridas, mientras tanto dejare que descanse — Comenzando a hacer su parte posterior de la manera en la que habían venido. Cecilia lo siguió con su mirada después de él se deslizó suavemente en el vestíbulo, dejándola en su puerta.

Repetidamente las ruedas enormes de la silla de ruedas de metal dieron una parada & él miró sobre su hombro con una ceja levemente levantada. Ella sonrió — Gracias…profesor Xavier, por permitir estar aquí. Significa mucho para mí —

— No lo tiene que agradecer…estoy satisfecho de tenerla entre nosotros. Pero satisfágame, llamándome Charles. — Le guiñó un ojo & volvió su sonrisa antes de continuar en su manera hacia el elevador.

Cecilia miraba la llave en su mano .estaba dispuesta a entrar cuando oyó algo sobre su hombro. — Habrá personas afuera de la puerta en algunos momentos, pero no se preocupe Cecilia, no dejare que se la lleven.

Cecilia palidecido de horror al escuchar tal confesión. Sabía exactamente a lo que se refería. Un escalofrió atravesó su cuerpo cortándole la respiración. Él Profesor había desapareció rápidamente detrás de la puerta del elevador. Cecilia estaba parada en el vestíbulo con la llave en su mano temblando; pálida como un cadáver, insegura si ella podría creer sus palabras confortantes o no.

* * *

**NOTA's**

* * *

**(1)_ **Lara Croft. Probablemente se les hace muy conocido el nombre ¿No? Pues sí, si es la mujer que estan pensando. Es el personaje ficticio de la saga de videojuegos del género de aventuras Tomb Raider & encarnada por Angelina Jolie en la pelicula de esta misma.

**& una aclaracion más & es muy ¡IMPORTANTE!**

Esta historia se desarrolla despues de la **Batalla de Alcatraz**; osea en la **3ra** Película. Donde mueren [lamentablemente] Jean, Scott & el Profesor Xavier pero...como pudieron darse cuenta salio el Profesor Xavier:) ¿Por que? Pues veran; como ya saben en un FanFic puedes "alterar" el rumbo de las cosas ¿No? Pero en este caso no lo hice por que así lo alla decidido ¡No! Hubo unos puntos "claves" de la pelicula que me llevaron al que el profesor esta vivo;)

**1º **Después de los créditos, el paciente de la Dra. Moira MacTaggert despierta & saluda a Moira quien le reconoce como Xavier, lo que hace suponer que Xavier logró trasladar su mente al cuerpo del paciente en coma

**2º** En los comentarios del director se revela que este paciente es el gemelo idéntico de Charles Xavier, cuya mente había sido destruida antes del nacimiento debido al poder de la mutación de Charles

Sorprendente ¿No? Recuerden que el Profesor tiene el poder de Proyección astral & que al principio de la pelicula explica sobre eso & despues de descubrir esos puntos vitales eche mi imaginacion volar & pues ahí lo tiene;)

PD_

Gracia's a **LornaDanePolaris **& **ZuzuHowlett **x sus comentarios:)

En el proximo capítulo saldra **Wolverine** xD

& si quieren ver **[IMAGENES]** De mi Fic solo den click en mi Perfil & en → Mi's FNFICTION ← &

→ Mi's **0riGinalCharacter'**s ← lo podran ver:D

**aDio'ss:***


	3. Una dolorosa bienvenida

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics [Hay excepciones con unos nuevos personajes creados por mí]

**Menta&Chocolate  
**X-Men: the movie [2010] Fanfiction

_Menta&Chocolate_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
_X-Men © Marvel Comics_

* * *

**.3**_  
_Una dolorosa bienvenida

* * *

Cecilia arrastro los pies al piso de madera, girando su cuerpo en dirección a la puerta. Hundió la llave en la cerradura al estar enfrente de ella. Algo parecido a un pequeño _tecleo_ se escucho proveniente de esta, haciéndola tirar de la llave & torcer la perilla. Con cuidado abrió la puerta & entro en ella. Sin darle un vistazo al cuarto, dejó caer su llave enfrente de su nueva cama & corrió hacia la ventana, en el lado opuesto del cuarto. Deslizo las persianas color escarlata & presionó su cara & manos contra el cristal, como un niño afuera de una tienda de caramelos. Sus ojos castaño claro comenzaron frenéticamente a explorar los jardines de la escuela & en la yarda que estaba adelante de la puerta de entrada.

Tenía que admitirlo. Su ventana tenía una vista bastante buena de la yarda delantera. Sus ojos viajaron debajo de un puente de ladrillo rodeado por muchas plantas hermosas, con gravas alineadas con los bancos & postes ligeros, torcidos alrededor de la escuela. Esta vista le ayudaría en realizar sus exploraciones alrededor del lugar. Pero repentinamente recordó su motivo de estar ahí, parada en la ventana. Sacudió su cabeza & retiró su mirada lejos del jardín & se centró rápidamente su atención fija en la puerta.

Su corazón se estremeció dentro de su pecho & de su respiración se cortó. Su vista estaba sobre una docena de hombres uniformados esperando enfrente de la puerta grande de la escuela. Un gran cierto numero de perros & personas de seguridad sostenían sus armas mientras que uno de los oficiales hablaba en el intercomunicador cerca de la puerta.

Tiesa & pálida como un cadáver, Cecilia seguía parada contra la ventana, con la mirada atenta hacia los hombres. Cecilia pudo observar a un hombre gritar al otro extremo del intercomunicador. Su cara fue presionando aun más contra la ventana; formando una niebla densa a través del cristal causado por su respiración rápida. La niebla distorsiono un poco su vista pero aun así siguió mirando fijamente el grupo de hombres uniformados.

Cecilia se sintió nuevamente como un animal siendo cazado. Su estómago se estrangulo dentro de su cuerpo, dándole una sensación desagradable de náuseas. Después de unos instantes más sintió como un calor interno reconfortaba su cuerpo, pues el grupo de hombres armados comenzaron a cambiar de posición.

Su respiración comenzó a restaurarse. Los latidos de su corazón frenético vibraron dentro de sus oídos ensordecedoramente, obscureciendo cualquier otro sonido en ella. Su pulso palpitaba visiblemente en su cuello; pulsando debajo de su piel húmeda mientras tocaba el cristal con sus dedos. Continuó llevando a cabo su respiración un poco estable al observar el panorama; el hombre dando vuelta lejos del intercomunicador & comenzando a gritar las órdenes que aguardaba el grupo. Los hombres dieron vuelta & comenzaron rápidamente a trotar lejos de la yarda.

_— Se están yendo —_ Pensó ilusa. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Sus ojos se abrieron en par mirando fijamente a las afueras de las Mansión, en donde posteriormente los hombres uniformados habían estado.

Cecilia exhaló la respiración que había estado llevando a cabo adentro. Suspiro con alivio a medida que continuaba mirándolos trotar abatidamente dentro del bosque. Cerró sus ojos e inclino su frente contra el cristal. Sintió como un gran peso de encima era quitado de sus hombros. Una sonrisa pequeña se formo en sus labios.

— Estoy libre… — Murmuró con su sonrisa aun más grande. Nunca hubiera imaginado que una palabra tan pequeña podría traer una sonrisa en su cara & dejarla en una sensación tan liviana. Abrió los ojos & observo hacia las afueras del jardín. Ya no había rastro de esos hombres desagradables, donde seguramente ahora la buscarían dentro de las profundidades del bosque.

Dio una última ojeada con satisfacción en dirección al bosque antes de alejarse de la ventana. Los brillantes rayos de la luz de sol se filtraban en el cuarto al tiempo en que ella dio una vuelta lentamente en el lugar & comenzó tímidamente a examinar su nueva habitación, cosa que aun no creía. El cuarto en sí era muy hogareño & bien equipado; una cama individual pero grande & a cada lado, dos cajones pequeños con dos lámparas & un reloj. Enfrente de la cama se encontraba un escritorio grande con una silla & aun lado un pequeño sillón color crema.

Sus ojos siguieron explorando el cuarto, del piso al techo. Se acercó hacia dos puertas en la pared opuesta. Ella abrió lentamente una de las puertas; encontrándose un armario con un tamaño considerable. Se alejo de la puerta & abrió la otra; era un cuarto de baño algo grande detrás de la puerta siguiente. Miró con curiosidad el baño, se adentro un poco más hacia adentro al ver un espejo, se acerco a él & se vio cara a cara, por medio del reflejo.

— Grandioso — Susurró Cecilia al mirarse en el espejo. Su pelo estaba desordenado, tenía unas horribles ojeras debajo de sus ojos, su piel estaba extremadamente pálida & llena de rasguños, cortadas, moretes & sangre & de su ropa ni hablar, era absolutamente asquerosa. — Estoy todo un asco — Declaró en voz alta con una desagradable expresión.

Cecilia hizo una mueca de dolor al ver su labio reventado, había olvidado por completo esa herida. Cerró con fuerza sus manos, ese maldito le había dado una buena paliza pero por lo menos tenía la satisfacción de que la de ella fue aun más. Dejó de verse en el espejo & poso su vista hacia la ducha.

— _Necesito un baño urgente pero no tengo con que vestirme después…tal vez, mientras doy una pequeña vuelta por la Mansión consiga nueva ropa…si eso hare, primero explorar & después el baño —_

Sus pensamientos fueron claras & decididas aunque en el fondo deseaba que la ultima opción fuera la primera. No le agradaba la idea de ir sucia por la lujosa Mansión, pero ella misma tuvo la culpa de no cerciorarse de ese "pequeño" detalle & ahora tenía que aguantarse. Sin más, giró el grifo tomando un puñado de agua fresca en sus palmas antes de salpicar el agua en ella.

Limpió sus mejillas con el agua & frotó precipitadamente el agua en sus ojos. Por ultimo agarró el borde del fregadero. Con el agua escurriendo por su rostro dio un último vistazo a su cara. Mostró una mirada con pena & salió del baño. No quería seguir viendo su cara "desfigurada".

Mordiscó distraídamente su labio inferior. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a vagar recordando sus opciones; explorar la mansión, conocer, conseguir ropa & un buen baño.

Con una sonrisa traviesa tomó nuevamente las llaves de la cama & se encamino en dirección de la puerta. Guardo la llave en su bolsillo de la mezclilla antes de salir al pasillo. El sonido de sus pasos resonó por el silencioso vestíbulo, echó un vistazo hacia las puertas con cada pasó cerca & luego al elevador. Acelero su paso hasta incorporarse a los límites del elevador & presionó rápidamente el botón "de la planta" una vez adentro. Las puertas se cerraron suavemente, dejando el vestíbulo & a todos sus habitantes durmientes atrás. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras que sentía el elevador viajar hacia abajo.

Ella se sintió como un espía, merodeando por los alrededores de una mansión mientras que intentaba permanecer lejos de los ojos de sus residentes. El pensamiento le causo una risa ahogada & trato de quitar esa idea de su cabeza.

Mientras que ella seguía parada dentro del elevador, Cecilia comenzó a rogar para no topare cara a cara con una persona en medio de su pequeña exploración. No se encontraba de humor para contestar interrogatorios, pero especialmente por su aspecto de zombi ambulante. Inconscientemente llevo sus dedos a través de su pelo, sintiendo los filamentos completamente enredados.

— Definitivamente debí haber tomado un baño primero….probablemente huelo horrible — Masculló oliéndose discretamente.

Cecilia hizo una mueca desagradable. Olía a sudor & tierra. Rodó sus ojos & colocó sus manos en la cabeza.

— _Por que no deje mi curiosidad por un lado…si alguien me ve pensara que soy alguien de la calle — _Pensó a regañadientes.

El elevador se estremeció después de un melódico "Ding" llenó el espacio pequeño. Las puertas se abrieron & Cecilia sacó cautelosamente su cabeza hacia fuera de la puerta del elevador, mirando en ambos finales del gigantesco vestíbulo antes de caminar hacia fuera. Estaba parada torpemente en el medio del vestíbulo, su boca formaba un ceño pequeño mientras que miraba de un lado a otro.

Se quedó un momento observando los pasillos, avanzo con un poco de inseguridad hacia afuera.

_— Vamos Cecilia…estas actuando como un niño…ahora este es tu hogar & no puedes ocultarte de este sitio por siempre_. — Se dijo mentalmente — _Has sobrevivido al mismísimo infierno…así que tú puedes._ — Pensó con seguridad & comenzó a vagar, sin objetivo, alrededor de su nuevo hogar & rogando de no perderse dentro de los muchos pasillos & cuartos de la gigantesca Mansión.

& a medida que paso el tiempo, Cecilia se sorprendía realmente en cuánto conocía más la Mansión; un Gym enorme con una gran variedad de equipos & una piscina, una especie de cafetería grande al igual que una cocina muy bonita, una sala de televisión grande, docenas de salas de clase & de dormitorios, una biblioteca enorme llenada al borde de todos los tipos de libros, & un pórtico grande con bancos para sentarse, unas canchas de fútbol, de basketboll, tennis. El lugar era masivo; & aun había muchos otros lugares que necesitó explorar al igual que los terrenos de afuera.

Cecilia empezó a dudar si realmente en tan solo un día alcanzaría conocer por completo la Mansión .Caminó en dirección abajo de unas escaleras que conducían a un vestíbulo grande. Su mano resbalaba a lo largo del pasamano curvado mientras que ella descendía los pasos con una sonrisa graciosa en sus labios. Un sentimiento de confianza la llenó, haciéndola sentir realmente feliz & llena de alegría mientras que vagaba entre los pasillos. Ella todavía tenía muchos lugares que explorar. Esta Mansión le traía vagos recuerdos. Buenos &…malos, pero por ahora no pensaría en eso.

_— Creo que por ahora ya fue suficiente, seguiré explorando después de que tome una larga ducha & coma el desayuno —_ Pensó mientras caminaba alegremente hacia el elevador nuevamente.

Pero una repentina presencia en la parte posterior de su cuello hizo que se detuviera. La sonrisa graciosa que segundos antes adornaba su rostro fue cambiada por un ceño. Lo sentía, podía sentirlo; la extraña sensación de estar siendo observada. Su piel se puso de gallina & fijo su mirada inquisitoriamente sobre su hombro, hecho una fugaz mirada por las escaleras & luego en donde se encontraba parada.

Nada.

Se puso de manera defensiva con el cuerpo recto & giró su cabeza a ambos lados, echando rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor de nuevo antes de reasumir el camino en dirección al elevador. Mostro una mueca de confusión & se encogió de hombros, acelero su paso, ahora despreocupado hacia el elevador pero algo raro había.

Un leve chirrido provenía atreves de la pared. Cecilia notó que el elevador ascendía sin prisa hacia el piso en donde ella se encontraba, alguien estaba usando el elevador & no era ella. Apresuradamente Cecilia buscó otra ruta para llegar a su habitación antes de que el elevador llegara. Cecilia dio media vuelta & tomo la decisión de tomar una puerta del vestíbulo que conducía a una nueva escalera muy larga; donde afortunadamente llevaba a cada piso, de la Mansión. Salió enérgicamente hacia la puerta que conducía a las escaleras & en ese instante oyó una vez el pequeño "Ding_"_ del elevador. Echó un vistazo sobre su hombro cuando empujó la puerta. Varios niños salían del elevador antes de que ella desapareciera.

Su corazón golpe su garganta & ascendió rápidamente la escalera. Corrió escaleras arriba escuchando varios pasos atrás de ella.

_— ¿Por qué demonios estoy corriendo? No debería, ahora este es mi hogar &…no puedo seguir corriendo toda la vida —_ Cecilia comenzó a subir las escaleras en un paso más cómodo — _No debo de que preocuparme. Este lugar es seguro, ya nadie podrá hacerme daño…nadie. Creo que aun no estoy preparada para afrontar al mundo otra vez — _Pensó tristemente.

El rápido sonido de una puerta cerrarse debajo de sus pies hizo que ella inmediatamente se congelara en lugar. Tragó saliva débilmente, sus dedos agarraron el pasamano firmemente mientras que la otra mano encrespada en un puño defensivo. Ella subconsciente comenzó acumular energía; un hormigueo crecía desde las puntas de las yemas de sus dedos hasta sus manos. Dibujó una mueca de angustia, aun no tenía las condiciones para utilizar su poder & la fuerza para comenzar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

No muy segura de la situación sobre el pasamano. Entre cerro los ojos recorriendo el pasillo, buscando una razón por lo que la puerta se había cerrado, pero… nadie estaba allí; las escaleras & el pasillo debajo de ella estaban totalmente aislados. Estaba sola ahí; no había nadie presente.

— ¿H-Hola? — Dijo tímidamente & con voz inestable. Ella continuó mirando las escaleras debajo de ella esperando escuchar una contestación pero nada. Nadie contesto.

Cecilia arrugó su frente confusa & con un toque de alivio. Se alejo del pasamano mientras que arrastraba sus pies encima de las escaleras. Dejó sacar un suspiro pesado al llegar al segundo piso ¿O tercero? Con tantos vestíbulos, pasillos & escaleras ya no sabia con exactitud en que planta estaba. Camino silenciosamente entre el corredor & un pánico leve se apodero de ella. Había algún sistema de vestíbulos a elegir & no estaba segura cual era el que la conducía a su sitio. Llena frustración comenzó a buscar desesperadamente la puerta numerada "483".

Caminó penosamente por el vestíbulo. Sus ojos exploraban las puertas en las que se acercaba & dando vuelta al ver que no era la correcta. A medida que pasaba el tiempo se quejó al no poder encontrar su habitación, solo encontrando varias áreas de descaso & puertas que conducían balcones elegantes. Ella siguió los números en las puertas, al ver que comenzaron cerca del 400 su paso fue acelerando. Siguió atravesando el pasillo con más velocidad al ver el numero en las puertas iba creciendo.

— Por fin — Exclamó alegremente al dar vuelta al vestíbulo familiar. Caminó dichosamente hacia la puerta & llevó su mano a su bolsillo en busca de la llave pero…

Un gruñido siniestro rompió el silencio de tranquilidad, retumbando ferozmente en las paredes de madera del vestíbulo solitario. Cecilia se congeló, su estómago se hundió inmediatamente & su débil & mal trecho cuerpo comenzaron a temblar de miedo. Ella exhaló rápidamente & tragó con dificultad, sus sentidos aumentaron, la adrenalina ya viajaba rápidamente a través de su cuerpo, revolviendo su corazón.

Podría sentir la presión fijamente en la parte posterior de su cabeza, como si quemaran en un agujero en una parte de su cráneo. La acechaban cruelmente.

_—Convivirá con personas como si las hubiera conocido por años. — Comentó Charles saliendo del elevador & caminado por el vestíbulo alineado — Pero sin embargo, otros toman un poco más de tiempo —_

Las palabras del profesor aparecieron en su mente, al parecer este sería uno & no era de los que arreglaban las cosas conversando. Maldijo su suerte. Lentamente Cecilia tomo posición defensiva, preparando sus músculos para la confrontación que…muy pronto ocurriría. Un sudor frio se deslizo por su frente, estaba aterrada, no podría usar su poderes para defenderse así que sería una pela a mano limpia & no sabía por cuento tiempo podría soportar su cuerpo en la batalla. El destino estaba en su contra. Cerró con demasiado fuerza los puños. Estaba lista.

_Snikt_

Cecilia esquivó rápidamente a su derecha & robó una fugaz mirada en donde unos segundos estaba su estómago. Contuvo la respiración en estado de shock cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre tres garras metálicas que estaban conectados a un puño grande, brillante amenazadoramente a la luz brillante del sol de la mañana. Oyó un gruñido furioso proveniente desde atrás. Ella con gracia evadió el otro par de garras metálicas, rápidamente una pierna se posicionó detrás de ella, exhalando con fuerza en su pierna, Cecilia chocó brutalmente en el suelo duro. Un gruñido de furia salió de su atacante, provocando una nueva oleada de adrenalina para bombear por sus venas. Dio una voltereta hacia atrás & saltó poderosamente en el aire.

Una ráfaga de garras la saludó una vez que recuperó. Esquivó & bloqueó los ataques con habilidad, pero a veces podía sentir las pulgadas de metal de su piel desnuda. Ella gritó de dolor cuando una garra desgarró su brazo izquierdo, cortando sin esfuerzo su piel. Al instante la sangre oscura & tibia comenzó a fluir fuera de la herida fina pero profunda, se deslizaba por su brazo mórbido & que goteando sobre la madera de abajo. Ella agarró los brazos de su atacante tomándolos con fuerza al tratar de tomar ventaja de su distracción momentánea.

Apretó los dientes. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras trataba desesperadamente de mantener las garras lejos de distancia de su delicada piel. Sus dedos se clavaron profundamente en los músculos duros de cada brazo del agresor. Sus uñas dejaban en sí unas profundas medias lunas en la piel bronceada. Sus ojos se concentraron en las garras que avanzaban lentamente & gimió mientras trataba de empujarlos tan lejos de ella como le fuera posible.

Sus músculos estaban dando por terminado. Cecilia con horror sabía que no podía contener las garras en tan solo un o dos momentos más. Sus ojos se oscurecieron & sus labios formaron una mueca feroz cuando ella miro por primera vez los ojos de su atacante; Un par de ojos viciosos la miraron con furia animal. Una descarga eléctrica pasó por su espina dorsal, estaba un poco sorprendida por la cantidad de ferocidad que se cocía a fuego lento en el espacio diminuto de sus ojos. Dejó que el pensamiento la distrajera durante más de una milésima de segundo.

Cecilia sintió como sus músculos de ambos brazos comenzaban a tener espasmos & las garras de filo rápidamente caminaban a unos cuantos centímetros hacia su cuerpo. Clavó los pies en el suelo, tratando de asegurar su posición para ayudar a empujar las garras fuera de distancia pero su agresor empujó con fuerza hacia abajo una vez que se había dado cuenta de que ella se estaba debilitando. Las puntas de las garras mortales comenzaron a cortar la piel de sus hombros, ella gritó de dolor & sintió una lágrima por su mejilla que luego vino a descansar en su músculo. La furia comenzó a burbujear dentro de sus venas una vez que el frío metal cortaba a través de su carne, provocando un gruñido al apretar los dientes.

Un hormigueo intenso broto en las palmas de sus manos para luego convertirse en algo realmente caliente, escuchó claramente como su agresor gruñía & mostraba signos de dolor pero no desistió. Ella gritó de rabia & empujó fuertemente contra las armas del atacante, causando que perdiera el equilibro por un segundo. Ella se agachó, justo a tiempo para esquivar las garras antes de que cortara su garganta. Pateó las piernas de la persona de debajo de su cuerpo. El agresor cayó al suelo duro, su cuerpo causando una reverberación a través de la sala.

Cecilia gimió de dolor. Sabía que no tenía fuerzas para continuar la lucha brutal, sabía que este hombre podía continuar la pelea pero, sin embargo, para ella era caso perdido. O era quedarse & luchar & posiblemente perder la cabeza en el proceso, o correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Avergonzada eligió la segunda opción.

Ella rápidamente se levantó de su posición en cuclillas & se hecho a correr. Estaba a mitad del pasillo, cuando su espalda choca brutalmente contra algo duro; La pared. Cecilia podría jurar que con esa misma intensidad hubiera aplastado un auto en movimiento. Ella gritó de dolor & entrando en shock cuando su rostro dio parar segundos después contra la dura pared.

Ahogo un grito con horror al se sentir el conjunto de metal fresco acariciar peligrosamente contra la parte posterior de su cuello & el otro par clavadas profundamente en la pared de madera. Cecilia sintió su agresor contra su espalda, sosteniéndola firmemente en el lugar & apretándola más contra la pared. Abrió la boca & jadeando, su pecho le dolía terrible ante la fuerza de colisión contra la pared, posiblemente tendría una costilla rota. Sus dedos comenzaron a desgarrar la madera, con la esperanza de que alguien viniera & la salvara. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de su agresor en su cuello, ocasionándole la piel de gallina.

— ¿Quién diablos eres? — Un profunda & grave voz invadió sus oídos. Ella se estremeció; por las palabras de golpe & el cálido aliento de su cuello.

Trató de alejarse, pero al instante se congeló cuando sintió la punta fría contra su delicada piel de su cuello, amenazando con hundir en cualquier momento. Era una advertencia. Cerró los ojos & se mordió el labio nerviosamente mientras que reprimía un gemido, el hombre gruñó detrás de ella en su oído & le susurró peligrosamente con sus labios en sólo una pulgada de distancia en su cuello — Yo no haría eso, muchacha. Puedo matarte aquí mismo…ahora. Si realmente valoras tu pequeña vida te sugiero que hagas todo lo que digo —

Cecilia trago dificultosamente & antes de que pudiera emitir sonido alguno sintió disminuir el peso sobre su espalda & oyó un estruendo eco molesto dentro de la parte posterior de la garganta del sujeto, casi como si algo le hubiera sorprendido. Entonces lo oyó, eran pasos. Casi sin aliento sus ojos se abrieron de alegría mientras divisaba una figura en la vuelta a la esquina.

— ¡Logan! — Una mujer elegante, de piel morena & cabello blanco corto, abrió la boca con horror mientras arrastraba los pies hacia ellos. Sus botas de tacón alto golpeaba con fuerza la madera al pasear por el pasillo. Dentro de sus hermosos ojos mostraban una mezcla de rabia & preocupación.

— ¿Quien es Ro? — El hombre de nombre Logan se quejó de irritación evidente. Su cuerpo duro se presionó aún firmemente contra su espalda, pero Cecilia sintió como disminuía su control sobre ella.

— Ella es Cecilia Beristain — Declaró poniendo sus manos en la cadera cuando se detuvo frente a ellos. Sus ojos se posaron en el rostro pálido de Cecilia & luego se dirigió rápidamente a Logan — ¿No has recibido el mensaje del Profesor? —

— No. Supongo que me perdí la nota — Silbó Logan & se apartó de la pared reguardando sus garras enfrente a su víctima. Cecilia se quejó débilmente & se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas, sus brazos se acunaba a su lado con delicadeza con falta de aire — ¿Por qué andabas de fisgón niña? —

Cecilia, quien se retorcía lentamente en el suelo, se sentó en el piso de madera. Dibujo una mueca al tener presente en sus músculos & extremidades un dolor excesivo por su uso. Rápidamente se secó el sudor de su frente mientras jadeaba. Levantó la vista & miró con valentía hacia aquel hombre de nombre Logan. Su profundo alivio desapareció rápidamente & en su lugar fue reemplazado por una mirada de shock enorme. Sus pulmones bruscamente se desinflaron con solo verlo.

Logan era una figura impresionante & la forma de amargura en que miraba a Cecilia, solo añadido angustia en ella. Sus ojos recorrieron su rostro; sus facciones eran fuertes. Su pelo oscuro estaba desordenado & terminaba con dos puntas a cada lado de la cabeza & dos patillas gruesas en cada lado de su cara bronceada. Sus ojos, que colgaba por debajo de sus dos cejas hacia abajo, eran muy expresivos & claros. Su boca se convirtió en una mueca rígida, haciendo que su nariz afilada se arrugarse un poco. Su mirada se desplazó más hacia el sur, perdiéndose en la camisa a cuadros que llevaba, el material usado por años, se extendía por la anchos & fornidos hombros. Debajo de la camisa de cuadros desgastados vestía una simple blusa blanca pegada al cuerpo que, dejaban volar la imaginación por la cantidad de músculos & el pelo varonil que tenía ese hombre en su cuerpo & unos vaqueros hechos a la medida sujetados por un cinturón marrón voluminosos con una plata de gran hebilla.

Inconscientemente Cecilia apartó la vista avergonzada al sentir sus mejillas arder.

Este hombre, Logan, definía la palabra intimidación perfectamente. Todo su cuerpo estaba surcado & tenso mientras miraba hacia abajo a Cecilia, que lo miró con los ojos grandes. Sus manos apretaron sus puños. Cecilia pudo ver un destello pequeño de metal que se asoma debajo de su piel. Esto la hizo estremecer ¿Aun quería seguir la pelea?

Ella negó con la cabeza a toda prisa & lo observó atentamente mientras se defendía. Sintió como se encogía más & más en el suelo mientras la miraba. Con cautela Cecilia volvió a mirarlo frente a frente.

— No estaba fisgoneando, estaba mirando los alrededores — Con sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza al recordad que la llamo fisgón — & no soy una niña. Tengo 17 & en unos cuantos meses más 18 — Puntualizó.

La mirada de Logan se oscureció, causando una ola de pánico a Cecilia. Rápidamente Logan se alejó de ella, ante esto dejó escapar una bocanada de aire que había estado guardando durante mucho tiempo. Cecilia miraba sin comprender mientras que él caminaba pomposamente por el pasillo, su cuerpo balanceándose hipnóticamente mientras viajaba más lejos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que todo en él gritaba depredador; su forma de caminar, la forma en que luchó, el aspecto que tenía, todo. La idea le causó un escalofrío por todo cuerpo. Cerró los ojos & tomó un gran bocado de aire, para luego arrepentirse a causa del dolor repentino en su pecho.

— _Santo cielo eso fue intenso_ — Pensó para sí misma con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

Cecilia abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver Logan doblar la esquina — _Me voy a sentir como una mierda en la mañana_ —

* * *

**- NOTA's -**

'Holaaa:) Como podran ver aquí estoy devuelta con un nuevo capítulo & un capítulo que en verdad ¡Uf! Me encanto escribir en verdad, pura accción xd Pero sobretodo fue por **Wolvi**. Que hombre ¿No creen? Pobre Cecilia si que se llevó el susto de su vida

¿Que creen que pase entre ellos dos despues de este..."pequeño" malentendido? & ¿Quienes seran los tipos que seguian a Cecilia 0.0? ¿Que pasado tan tormentoso tiene Cecilia?

Si tiene esas preguntas rondando en su cabeza pues...lo sabran en los siguiente capítulos xD Como es debido:)

* * *

**- AGRADECIMIENTO's -**

**K**i**r**a**y **H**i**m**a**w**a**r**i **& **L**o**r**n**a **D**a**r**n**e** P**o**l**a**r**i**s**

Por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior:) Se agradece en verdad que leean & comente:) GRACIAS & tambien a los que pasan & no dejan xd

* * *

**aDiosiito:***


	4. Primeras impresiones

Disclaimer:Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics & 20th Century Fox[Hay excepciones con unos nuevos personajes creados por mí]

**Menta&Chocolate  
**X-Men: the movie [2010] Fanfiction

_Menta&Chocolate_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
_X-Men © Marvel Comics_

* * *

**.4**_  
_Primeras Impresiones

* * *

Cecilia apartó la mirada de la intimidante figura del su _atacante _al verlo desaparecer completamente en la esquina del ancho pasillo. El corazón de Cecilia por fin pudo quedarse tranquilo, después de tanto lío. Dispuesta a levantarse, trató de tomar impulso desde sus extremidades inferiores pero algo la detuvo. Se encontró cara a cara con un hombre bastante singular. El hombre, si realmente pudiera ser considerado como un hombre, estaba cubierto de mucho pelo azul. Su rostro anguloso, lo cual eran enmarcadas por el gran espesor de pelo azul. La barba & el cabello bien peinado & sus fuertes manos eran las únicas parte de su cuerpo que les faltaba el pelaje grueso. Pero su piel sedosa estaba teñida aún con el hermoso color. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas, sus ojos azul claro estaban llenos de preocupación mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella, quedando su cara felina a nivel con la suya. Llevaba un traje muy caro, que se ajustan a su gran cuerpo ancho & le hacía parecer más estudioso.

— Oh mis estrellas & ligas— El hombre murmuró para sus adentros cuando vio las heridas de Cecilia & su forma estremecida. Su mano grande tomó con suavidad el brazo izquierdo de ella; estudió cuidadosamente cada movimiento, & se puso a examinar con atención la herida. — Tenemos que llevarla al hospital —

— ¡No! Estoy bien, de verdad. Estoy bien — Buscando palabras adecuadas al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza rápidamente, con el pelo cayendo en los ojos.

Al instante se detuvo una vez que ella vio a su brazo & jadeó con horror. Sangre oscura serpenteaba hacia abajo en su antebrazo, goteando groseramente en el suelo & empapando la ropa con manchas de color escarlata. Su boca se abría & sentía el color de su rostro desaparecer. Tenía el estómago revuelto, mientras ella se quedó mirando el líquido oscuro que se estaba drenando de su cuerpo.

— ¿Estará bien, Hank? — La mujer del pelo blanco preguntó con voz llena de preocupación maternal mirando la herida por encima del ancho hombro.

— Ella estará bien. Pero las garras de Logan merecen una medalla, es realmente bueno, esto probablemente necesitara puntos de sutura — Cecilia gruñó & miró al hombre conocido como Hank. Respiraba con nerviosismo una vez que escucho la palabra sutura. — Ororo ¿Serías capaz de obtener mi equipo de emergencia de mi oficina mientras tomo el piso de abajo? — Preguntó Hank a la mujer de pelo blanco mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo del traje & lo envolvía con fuerza alrededor del brazo de Cecilia. Ororo, asintió con la cabeza, rápidamente desapareció en la vuelta de la esquina del pasillo.

— ¿Realmente necesito puntos? — Cecilia preguntó nerviosamente mientras tocaba su brazo vendado recientemente, la sensación de mareado desaparecía lentamente.

Hank sonrió con suavidad, mostrando un conjunto de caninos ampliados, & se rió. — Me temo que si. Pero tengo que decir que, tienes que ser una de las más afortunadas chicas que conozco. Entrar en un forcejeo con Logan & salir con un corte profundo & sin algunos rasguños... eso definitivamente es pura suerte o…habilidad. Ellos no lo llaman 'Wolverine' por nada — Murmuró en gran medida mientras sacudía la cabeza.

— ¿Wolverine? — Frunció el seño.

— Su nombre de pila pero luego hablaremos de eso, tenemos que llegar a la sala del hospital, estás empezando a sangrar mucho — Comentó apresuradamente enviando una fugaz mirada por encima del hombro antes de sacar Cecilia en sus brazos fuertes, acunándola como a un bebé recién nacido.

— No hay necesidad de esto, de verdad. Puedo caminar — Aclarando, pero sinceramente estaba agradecida secretamente por el descanso. Ella comenzó a luchar contra su pecho con cansancio, pero soltó un gruñido cuando una de lluvia de dolor atravesó su omóplato. Las piernas fuertes de Hank empujaban hacia fuera de la planta & se enderezó, causando un jadeo de sorpresa a Cecilia debido al verdadero tamaño de él & se agarró de su traje incómodamente. Empezó a abrirse paso hacia el ascensor.

— Insisto Señorita Beristain — Dijo Hank escondiéndose dentro del ascensor — Se que ha tenido unos días difíciles, así que piense en esto como servicio de hotel —

Cecilia sonrió con timidez & apartó la vista de su especial mirada. Se sentía avergonzada al estar indefensa en sus brazos, odiaba sentirse desprotegida. Ella comenzó a hurgar con el vendaje en su brazo, teniendo su mente lejos de la realidad probablemente se veía ridícula — Simplemente no quería arruinar su elegante traje —

Hank negó con la cabeza — Eso es lo menos que debe preocuparse pero…— La boca tiro un ceño duro, mientras que fruncía el seño —Espero que no allá problemas con el Profesor, con este "pequeño" inconveniente. Probablemente va a bajar en unos minutos —

Cecilia se quejó ante la mención del Profesor & se puso rígida en sus brazos. Un incómodo silencio pasó entre ellos mientras esperaban pacientemente a que el ascensor parara en el piso misterioso. Los dos miraban a las paredes mientras escucha en silencio la horrible música del ascensor que juganba suavemente en el fondo, que sólo parecía agregar la incomodidad. Cecilia lentamente se dio cuenta de un suave golpeteo en contra de su brazo derecho, después de unos segundos de confusión por fin se dio cuenta de lo que era: era el astuto corazón de Hank. Esto le hizo comprender lo cerca que estaba con él & lo que la sostenía íntimamente, esto la incómodo un poco, pero estaba demasiado cansada & herida para pensar o incluso de pedirle que la dejara en el suelo. Reprimió sus pensamientos & trató de pensar acerca de algo que ella sabía que iba a tomar su mente fuera de su turbación.

Se encontró un poco ansiosa de ver el secreto de la planta baja, de esa manera no tenía que ir a escondidas para saber exactamente lo que estaba allí por su propia cuenta. Pero, de nuevo empezó a vagar, si este piso era en realidad secreta, no parecía tener ningún problema con traerla hasta aquí en primer lugar. Cecilia se mordió el labio & puso los ojos, gruñendo distraídamente a sí misma. Odiaba el hecho de que ella era muy curiosa, eso era algo que siempre la había metido en problemas. De hecho, eso fue lo que la había metido en líos en la actualidad. Ella suspiró profundamente.

"Cecilia, usted tiene el cerebro de un pepino de mar" Dijo irónicamente a sí misma.

El ascensor, finalmente se detuvo temblando. La puerta se deslizó lentamente abriendo por completo el pequeño espacio. Cecilia en silencio, quedó sin aliento mientras caminaban en lo que parecía un conjunto de túneles. Los pasillos estaban iluminadas & daban luz; algunas puertas circulares con una gran X de metal grabada como adorno en las paredes. Ella estaba sorprendida, la curiosidad brotó rápidamente. Su mente imaginativa comenzó a preguntarse qué se escondían detrás de las puertas grandes.

¿Armas de destrucción masiva? ¿Jets? ¿Gente flotando inconsciente en tubos de ensayo? ¿Leones, tigres & osos? "Dios" Pensó para sí misma, el entusiasmo burbujeaba dentro de ella.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— Preguntó Cecilia con curiosidad mientras caminaban por los pasillos fantasmales, los zapatos resonando obsesivamente en las paredes, al continuar.

Hank compartió una mirada pequeña antes de responder — Estamos en el sótano de la mansión. Mantenemos útiles escolares & alimentos aquí. El laboratorio médico & la sala del hospital están estacionados aquí también —

— Oh — Dijo distraídamente Cecilia & rápidamente arrancó los ojos de Hank. Su atención se centraba en una sola puerta al final de un largo pasillo. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado cuando vio _peligro_ escrito en letras mayúsculas de color rojo en la cara de la puerta. Ella frunció el ceño & miró hacia otro lado al doblar la esquina, dejando detrás la puerta de peligro.

Una puerta automática se deslizó sin esfuerzo permitiendo a todos a caminar en el interior. Cecilia tragó con fuerza saliva, ya que entró en lo que parecía un consultorio médico, blanco, estéril & triste. Una mesa metálica grande estaba en el centro de la sala, reluciente. Cecilia miraba rígidamente hacia abajo en la mesa metálica. A su alrededor estaban varios armarios & bandejas de metal, todos repletos de diversos objetos complejos que le hizo encogerse frente de ellos. Una tomografía computarizada de plástico grande máquina estaba sentada contra la pared, bajo las luces brillantes fluorescentes

Esto le traía horribles recuerdos.

Hank le ayudó a pasar a la orilla de la mesa, permitiendo que sus piernas se colgaran sobre el borde. Hank se acercó a la mesa de metal & suavemente se sentó antes de pasar a un perchero que estaba lleno de batas blancas de laboratorio. Se puso una bata de laboratorio voluminoso. Cecilia suspiró & asintió con la cabeza como agradecimiento a Hank, quien le dedicó una sonrisa cálida antes de caminar al mostrador. Miró con inquietud a su brazo herido & trató de apartarse la tela ensangrentada, pero gruñó tan pronto como la tela se movió contra su piel.

— Cecilia trata de no quitarte eso hasta que tenga mi equipo de emergencia, no queremos que se infecte — Regañó Hank al caminar hacia ella, le dirigió una mirada como un niño pequeño cuando uno de los padres lo atrapa con las manos en la masa. Él la miró con firmeza sobre un par de vasos pequeños & se sentó en una silla enfrente de ella.

— Suena bastante simple, Doc. — Cecilia se burló como un saludo & trató de reír, pero el dolor apretó sus lados — Omitamos los de reír — Gimiendo de dolor.

Hank la miró con gusto desde su silla & sacudió la cabeza, en la esquina de su boca se dibujo una sonrisa. Fijó las gafas en el puente de la nariz con su afilada garra — Con toda honestidad, creo que muchas cosas te están haciendo daño desde hace un tiempo. Pero pareces una chica fuerte, así que no creo que vayas a tener ningún problema —

Cecilia hizo un ruido que sonaba como una mezcla entre una sonrisa & un gemido, mientras se cepilla un mechón de pelo entre los ojos. Ella rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia sus botas & empezó a tirar de su camisa manchada con nerviosismo — Creo que estás sobreestimando mis fuerzas, pero muchas gracias —

La puerta se abrió & Ororo entro en ella, quien traía una gran bolsa color marrón colgando de su delgado hombro.

¿Qué pasa con la capacidad de todas esas personas? Se preguntaba Cecilia mientras recorría rápidamente sus ojos al esbelto & elegante cuerpo de Ororo. Ella se miró & frunció el ceño ¿Qué enseñan estas personas aquí? ¿Poderes de Power Ranger? ¿Yoga? O algo así.

El sonido de Hank agradeciéndole le trajo la atención de sus defectos, ella también estaba realmente agradecida. Nadie trataba de curar a una mujer…como ella, herida e insegura a la vez. Eso era casi imposible.

— Parece haber varias heridas en ambos hombros & una profunda herida en su brazo derecho — Dijo Hank que examinaba atentamente. Sus dedos suavemente recorrían todo su cuerpo, presionaba ligeramente la piel durante unos segundos & luego se deslizó hacia un área nueva. Se detuvo a su insistencia cuando un silbido de dolor salió de la boca de Cecilia una vez que ejerció presión sobre la caja torácica izquierda.

— ¿Costilla rota? — Preguntó Ororo de lejos, pero Hank sacudió la cabeza.

— No — Confirmó en silencio, volviendo sentir la herida en toda el área de nuevo —Usted tiene una costilla magullada. Nada importante, vas a tener en un poco de dolor & no podrás ni tendrás que realizar actividades agotadoras hasta que estés completamente curada. Ahora, tengo que echar un vistazo a todas tus heridas. Sería más fácil si te quitas la camisa —

Ella lo miró sin comprender & parecía que acababa de ser golpeada en la mandíbula. Su rostro se vació rápidamente de color mientras trataba de obtener palabra alguna para la aprobación.

— No te preocupes, todos somos amigos aquí — Dijo Ororo con una sonrisa pequeña.

Con la ayuda de Hank, fue capaz de conseguir la camiseta encima de su cabeza con muecas mínimas. Ella se sonrojó & rápidamente llevo la camisa sobre sí misma, para cubrir hasta el estómago & el escote. Se sentó pacientemente mientras Hank examinó las heridas profundas en los hombros, envolviendo sus hombros con vendas después de haber sido desinfectados adecuadamente. Cecilia tenía que bailar furtivamente en torno a cuestiones cuando Hank había tomado nota de todos los pequeños cortes & moretones a lo largo de la cara & los brazos, le prometió que estaban allí mucho antes de su pelea con Logan. Hank asintió con la cabeza & rápidamente puso su atención en su brazo izquierdo. Se mordió el labio, mientras que descubría la herida en su brazo & casi se desmaya al verlo. Ella lo observó con atención mientras le limpiaba la herida de todos lo recién sangre coagulada.

Hank tiro una masa de gasas sucias e hisopos. Cecilia echó un vistazo a la herida en el brazo & se sorprendió un poco, no se ve tan mal como lo hizo con toda la sangre. Sin embargo, todavía se veía horrible & tenía el presentimiento de que podía dejar una cicatriz terrible. Ororo rodó sobre una mesa de metal & los pequeños ojos de Cecilia se ampliaron de lo que veía, una inyección de anestesia llena de líquido amarillo, una aguja quirúrgica, cuerda blanca sólida, & un rollo de vendas. Ella lanzó una mirada a Hank & luego a Ororo — Usted puede sentir un pinchazo pequeño, pero habrá terminado antes de que usted lo sepa —

& lo que había dicho era verdad. De hecho, ella sintió un pinchazo cuando estaban cosiendo la piel, pero todo terminó antes de que ella supiera. Vio Hank cortar el resto del hilo, tirando de ella suavemente. Su corazón se había calmado por último acto, su corazón estaba tranquilo, finalmente había aire en sus pulmones, & el sudor había dejado de fluir libremente de sus poros. Hank le ayudó a colocar la camisa por encima de su cabeza, para su alivio, & comenzó a deshacerse de su bata de laboratorio. Él le dio algunos medicamentos para el dolor después de colocar su abrigo en la percha, Cecilia estaba muy agradecida por ello & rápidamente los ingirió. Ella estudió impasible su recién cosida herida.

— Bueno, bueno, bueno. Parece que usted ha hecho una primera impresión increíble, querida. —

* * *

**to be continue**  
_..._


	5. Descanso

Disclaimer:Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics & 20th Century Fox[Hay excepciones con unos nuevos personajes creados por mí]

**Menta&Chocolate  
**X-Men: the movie [2010] Fanfiction

_Menta&Chocolate_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
_X-Men © Marvel Comics_

* * *

**.5**_  
_Descanso

* * *

— Bueno, bueno, bueno. Parece que usted ha hecho una primera impresión increíble querida. Ni siquiera has estado más de un día en la mansión & ya se metió en una pelea. Impresiónate —.

La cabeza de Cecilia giró rápidamente en dirección a la entrada de la pequeña sala. Una débil sonrisa se deslizó sobre sus labios mientras que el Profesor se deslizaba suavemente a través de la puerta redondeada; con una sonrisa tensa en los labios.

— Nunca eh tenido mucha suerte de mi lado — Confesó encogiéndose de hombros referente al pequeño problema al que se refería el Profesor.

Se quedó en silencio al ver como los presentes de la sala abrían camino con respeto al Profesor para llegar hasta donde ella estaba. Se detuvo justo delante de ella & comenzó a explorar su cuerpo, en cuestión de segundos una expresión adornaba sus rasgos al ver con sus propios ojos las vendas & la piel ligeramente descoloridas. Cecilia se retorció en su penetrante mirada & se rió con nerviosismo mientras se mordía el labio. Él movió lentamente la cabeza & cerró los ojos. Se llevó una mano debajo de su barbilla, mientras que un pliegue profundo apareció en su frente.

— Tiene una costilla magullada, pequeñas incisiones en los hombros & una herida profunda en su antebrazo izquierdo. Eso es lo peor de ella — Inquirió Hank poniéndose a un lado del Profesor, quien ahora miraba a Cecilia con ojos sombríos, mientras estaba sentado inmóvil en su silla de ruedas voluminosos. — Ella, sin embargo…tienen algunos moretones un poco desagradables. Pero con unos días de descanso estará como nuevo —.

— Lo siento mucho con todo lo que pasó. Logan es un hombre muy especial & es muy cauteloso con los extraños. Yo personalmente pido disculpas por su comportamiento & el daño que le a causado — Expresó el Profesor con sinceridad. Con sus ojos llenos de remordimiento & preocupación paternal.

— Supongo que le gusta buscar pelea por aquí. — Dijo Cecilia con una sonrisa para tratar de remediar un poco la situación. — Por favor. No se disculpe por algo que no tenía ningún control, además, estoy bien ¿Ve? Mi cabeza sigue intacta a mi cuerpo — Señaló frívolamente mientras mostrando sus lados & el cuello dañado.

— Bueno. Ciertamente estoy contento de que se haya podido mantener por su propia cuenta. Si no…ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que pudo haber sucedido — Con voz mezclada de dolor & culpa mientras hablaba. Apartó la mirada de ella, sus ojos viajaban por el suelo mientras hablaba en voz baja para sí mismo. — No sé lo que se le habrá metido en la cabeza... atacar a alguien así —.

— Por favor, no lo culpo, señor —. Cecilia se apresuró a declarar & reflexivamente se agarró de su pecho cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a picar. — Yo estaba corriendo como una loca por toda la mansión. Supongo que pude haberle parecido sospechosa & tenía todo el derecho. Mí imagen no habla muy bien de mí — Con sus mejillas encendidas al recodar en que aspecto se encontraba.

— No hagas excusas para él. Él no tiene derecho de atacar a las personas dentro de las paredes de mi escuela, además, si él no me bloqueara de su mente, habría sabido sobre su llegada. Pero es bastante terco — Dijo con severidad, a lo que Cecilia hizo temblar ligeramente en su oscura mirada. Se sentía como si estuviera escuchando a un padre despotricar. En verdad era una figura paterna para todos los mutantes dentro de la casa... incluso para el tal Logan.

El Profesor que al parecer haber leído sus pensamientos, sonrió satisfecho & su mirada se iluminó una vez más antes de dirigirse a todos en la sala con voz alta —Bueno, ahora que estamos todos juntos, creo que ahora es el momento de presentarnos correctamente. Este es él Dr. Henry Philip McCoy, pero todos le llamamos 'Hank' & por último, Ororo Munroe…— Señaló que a cada quien de los presentes & a su vez, Cecilia estrechaba su mano con gusto — Ellos son profesores & antiguos alumnos míos. & ahora son mentores & socios de esta institución. Ellos le ayudarán con lo que necesite, así que no seas tímida. —.

— Bueno ¿Cómo puedo ser tímida? Ellos ya me han visto sin camisa. Somos como una familia ahora. — Dijo sin rodeos, mientras se encogía de hombros, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en sus labios provocando una risa profunda al Profesor. — Pero hablando en serio, gracias a todos —.

Hank, sonrió amablemente pero interrumpió con una clara & profunda voz. Habló con Cecilia en un tono profesional, pero tranquilizante. — Ahora, yo quiero que te vayas directamente a tu habitación & descansar lo más que puedas. No harás actividades extenuantes de cualquier tipo hasta que se lo permita. El medicamento para el dolor comenzara a desaparecer con el tiempo & cuando lo haga no dude en venir con conmigo para pedir más —.

Ella estaba agradecida por eso, sabía que estaría en un montón de dolor en la mañana y eso era algo que no esperaba. Ella hizo una mueca a sí misma, pero asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. — Muy bien, Hank. Gracias —.

Al instante, Hank & Ororo, se precipitaron en su ayuda, ligeramente la agarraron a cada unos de sus costados. Tomaron sus manos una vez que sus pies delicados tocaron el frio suelo, pero se mantuvo estrecha, no quería caer de boca, un nuevo golpe era lo último que pedía. Cecilia dedico una pequeña sonrisa como muestra de agradecimiento por la ayuda ofrecida. Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida, suprimiendo gemidos & muecas de dolor mientras caminaba ligeramente hacia la puerta.

Detuvo su tranquilo paso. Dio una detenida & fugaz mirada en aquel pulcro consultorio. Nunca hubiera imaginado que algún día podría salir de esta manera tan…libre, curada, sin esposas, sin golpes…en un lugar como ese. Cecilia podía sentir el par de ojos mirándola con preocupación en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Incómodamente soltó el agarre de Hank & Ororo.

— Podrían pasarme mi blusa…por favor — Pidió Cecilia calmadamente. Ororo se apresuro hacer el favor que pedía Cecilia. Se separo de su costado para tomar la estropeada & sucia blusa para luego entregarla a las delgadas manos de Cecilia. — Gracias…— Murmuró ella. Se puso la blusa nuevamente en el momento en que la puerta por fin empezó a abrirse. — No me importa en absoluto — Declaró Cecilia mirando sobre su hombro, al recordar la mirada preocupada que le dedicaba.

El Profesor cabeceo de manera seria & se deslizó de manera eficiente a través de la puerta. Cecilia le dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar con él a su lado.

Errando por los pasillos desnudos de los túneles subterráneos, un silencio incómodo se introdujo entre ellos. Cecilia tomo un profundo respiro, sus músculos empezaron contraerse dolorosamente debido a su pequeña & molesta fatiga. Internamente deseaba que Hank la hubiera cargado como lo había hecho minutos antes. Se frotó la frente con un gesto cansado, sus ojos cada vez eran más pesados. Ella sentía su caminar mas pensado & difícil de continuar, el agotamiento volvía a surgir en su cuerpo.

— ¿Me preguntara sobre lo que sucedió con el grupo de los hombres de esta mañana? — Preguntó el Profesor Xavier rompiendo el silencio incomodo entre ellos.

Sus grandes ojos color miel lo miraron con alarma. Después de esa dura pelea con aquel hombre se había olvidado absolutamente de este tema. Cecilia se tuvo que aclarar la garganta para preguntar — ¿Qué paso? - Su voz tembló al instante de su pregunta.

El Profesor Xavier se movía de su silla mientras hablaba con su voz indiferente. — Nada de lo que debería ser motivo de preocupación. Usted puede respirar con tranquilidad — Dibujo una sonrisa cuando oyó una ráfaga de aire corriendo de su lado. — Ellos preguntaron si podían entrar, pero les dije que no había necesidad de interrumpir & se fueron —.

Cecilia lo miro con incredulidad. — ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Lo dice en serio? ¡¿Eso fue todo? ¡¿Tan…sencillo? No lo creo…— Con voz áspera. & era verdad, no creía que esa clase de personas se rindieran con esa clase de contestaciones. Ellos no eran así.

— Créame Srta Beristain, soy una persona muy persuasiva — Contestó el Profesor Xavier con una media sonrisa. Cecilia vio aquel gesto con un toque de malicia, eso solo significaba una cosa. — &… ¡Oh! Antes de que se me olvide, no creo que usted sea una persona peligrosa, simplemente estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. La acción preventiva no es un asesinato… —.

Cecilia visiblemente quedo rígida & al instante se aclaró la mente de todo lo que estaba pensando. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a que sus pensamientos estuvieran siendo procesados por otra persona que apenas conocía. Sus dedos rápidamente se sumergieron en los bolsillos de su jean — Le pido por favor que…no vuelva hacer eso señor…preferiría que esos recuerdos solo fueran para mi misma —. Susurró Cecilia incómodamente.

— Perdóname. Usted acababa de tener una recuerdo muy interesante & lo encuentre interesante. — Explico simplemente el Profesor deteniéndose al frente del ascensor.

— ¿Curioso? ¡¿Curiosidad sobre qué es exactamente? — Interrogó ella poniéndose delante de él. Sus dedos ahora jugaban con el vendaje de su brazo.

— Soy curioso en cuanto a la forma de pensar & ver el mundo. Usted parece ver el mundo diferente a los demás & es bastante fascinante en realidad. Normalmente alguien sale a la calle & solo ve lo que sus ojos ven, nada más, mientras que usted ve las flores, los árboles, las rocas, las cosas mas insignificantes para el ser humano, ve… todo. Usted ve todo con un ojo estético, es hermoso — Explicó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. — Usted es la persona más observadora que he conocido en bastante tiempo & sin olvidar el hecho de que también tiene una mente muy frenética. No termina de pensar en ese tema para segundos después ya tiene otro en su mente…muy interesante —.

Ella se rió entre dientes mientras distraídamente pasaba una mano por su pelo, su cuerpo le dolía por la pequeña caminata pero era preferible ignorarlo.

- Realmente debería ir a la cama — Apretando el botón 'Up' en la pared. La puerta del ascensor se abrió con un pequeño _Ding.__  
_  
— Tiene razón Profesor. Creo que tuve suficiente adrenalina por un día. —Entrando poco a poco al ascensor — Gracias por todo —

El profesor Xavier sonrió & saludó con la mano antes de que su figura desapareciera detrás de las puertas del ascensor. Cecilia suspiró & rápidamente se apoyó en las paredes del ascensor. Cerró sus ojos color miel mientras inclinaba su cabeza contra las paredes frías.

— Maldita sea — Jadeó & delicadamente tocó su costado. Mostró una mueca al tocar el lugar donde habían golpeado su costilla. Podía sentir exactamente donde estaba el hematoma que latía bajo la piel enrojecida.

El cuerpo de Cecilia temblaba ligeramente, sacó un mechón de su cabello de la cara mientras se enderezaba. El ascensor se movió un poco en su parada & abrió la puerta, dejando ver el pasillo que había estado en más de una hora antes. Ella se apresuró en salir de aquel ascensor pero para su mala suerte cojeando hasta la puerta. Sus dedos comenzaron la excavación dentro de sus bolsillos en busca de la llave, se detuvo fuera de esas cuatro paredes. Sus ojos recorrían el pasillo, mientras sus dedos buscaban tontamente en las profundidades de sus bolsillos, pero pronto se detuvo una vez que algo le llamó la atención.

Cecilia se apartó del ascensor & se inclinó hacia adelante, un ceño bien marcado adorno el rostro de Cecilia mientras miraba tres agujeros profundos en la dura madera de la pared. Sus dedos temblaban al trazado curioso sobre las marcas de la madera. Ella inmediatamente se alejó de las perforaciones cuando los ojos feroces de Logan aparecieron en su mente. Los ojos intensos & feroces. Los gruñidos salvajes resonaron dentro de su cabeza como zumbidos, causando un estremecimiento recorriendo por su espalda.

— Cecilia —.

El corazón de Cecilia se sacudió violentamente. Su mirada dio vuelta en dirección en donde la voz había provenido. Se quedó sin aliento cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el esbelto cuerpo de Ororo, quien estaba dentro del marco de la puerta de su habitación.

— Oh, es sólo usted — Suspirando de alivio & se coloca una mano temblorosa sobre su corazón, tratando desesperadamente de calmar el músculo frenético. —No sé cuánto más de esto podre aguantar. Mi corazón va a estallar —.

— Usted puede relajarse, ahora somos amigos — Ororo sonrió afectuosamente & se dirigió hacia el pasillo, con las manos en las caderas mientras paseaba a Cecilia. Se pasó una mano delicada por el pelo cenizo & agitando el cabello corto.

— Es bueno saberlo — Cecilia se echó a reír, pero pronto se detuvo cuando un dolor agudo estalló de su lado. Se dobló en dos & apretó los ojos cerrados debido al dolor que comenzó a fluir a través de todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Ororo impacientemente con expresión maternal que adornan su rostro hermoso. Sus suaves manos suavemente apretaron la figura de Cecilia.

— Sí, estoy bien. Sólo me duele al reír — Contestó con una sonrisa & se enderezó rápidamente, haciendo caso omiso del dolor. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando la puerta abierta con curiosidad. Poso su mirada interrogante hacia Ororo & luego de nuevo a su puerta — Si no te importa en que te pregunte... ¿Por qué estás en mi habitación? —

Ororo parpadeó unos segundos — ¡Oh! Te eh traído un poco de ropa — Caminando rápidamente dentro de la puerta abierta.

Cecilia la siguió inmediatamente, & ya dentro de la habitación quedó sin aliento cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre montones de ropa sobre la cama & decenas de zapatos acostados en su piso, que van desde tacones & de pisos confortables.

— ¡Oh mi Dios! — Exclamó con asombro & alegría al mirar la ropa con estilo en su cama. Ella miró hacia Ororo con una mirada perpleja mientras cogía una pieza. — ¿Hablas en serio? —.

— Por supuesto —.Dijo con sinceridad, sus ojos oscuros observación de su broma. — Espero que sea de su agrado & te quede perfectamente —.

Cecilia sostenía un par de pantalones vaqueros con estilo. Ella dudó en que realmente le quedaran, pero ahora no era el momento de ser exigente. Ella bajó los pantalones en su cama, corrió hacia donde Ororo estaba de pie, & la envolvió en un abrazo amistoso.

— Esto es increíble. Muchísimas gracias — Agradeció Cecilia con alegría & con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

— No hay problema — Dijo Ororo con gusto frotándole la espalda & se alejó, pero mantuvo sus manos firmemente plantados sobre sus hombros. — Te dejaré descansar un poco. Pero si necesitas algo, no dude en preguntar. ¿De acuerdo? —.

— Sí, señora. — se despidió Cecilia de Ororo & cerró la puerta detrás de ella. La sonrisa que tenía en sus labios al instante se esfumo. Un profundo suspiro se le escapó al momento de poner su frente contra la puerta, golpeando su cabeza contra la ligera madera.

Por fin su cuerpo iba a descansar. Ella iba a descansar.

* * *

Mil perdones xla demora, no tengo justificación pero este fue mi ultimo semestre de Prepratoria & vivi experiencias que me han dejado un sabor amargo en la boca, me eh dado cuenta que las personas nunca terminas de conocerlas & cuando dices para siempre...ese para siempre nunca existe u.u si, entre en una especie de depresion en estos ultimos meses, mas en el mes de Febrero-Marzo xesa razón no subí capitulo, no tuve inspiracion para escribir pero ya lo dije, no dejare que esto me desanime & por esto volvi:)


	6. Pesadilla

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics & 20th Century Fox[Hay excepciones con unos nuevos personajes creados por mí]

**Menta&Chocolate  
**X-Men: the movie [2010] Fanfiction

_Menta&Chocolate_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
_X-Men © Marvel Comics_

* * *

**.6**_  
_Pesadilla

* * *

Suavemente se apartó de la puerta, con suma delicadeza coloco su espalda contra la dura puerta de madera. Levanto su rostro ocasionando que sus ojos se posaran en el blanco techo del Instituto. Ciertamente, todo parecía un sueño, un sueño bastante irreal, la idea que de por fin tomaría un descanso después de tanto tiempo le provocaba un pequeño hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con derrota haciendo caso omiso de la pequeña pero profunda & casi letal herida latente ubicada en su hombro, todo parecía indicar que su estancia aquí sería interesante o…incomoda, pero para ser francos, era demasiado apresurado sacar esa clase de ideas.

Pero por otro lado, quien no pensaría una idea así, con el simple hecho de saber que un hombre de fuerza brutal & una personalidad completamente animal, pero sobretodo, para su mala suerte, quiso acabar con ella con tan solo una rasguño con esas garras impresionantes, tendrían que vivir bajo el mismo techo, que irónico. Las cosas se pondrían interesantes, pero no para ella. Posiblemente su vida podría ser mucho peor.

Sus ojos se abrieron precipitadamente con esa idea aterradora. Negó frenéticamente su cabeza de un lado a otro con la esperanza borrar tal cosa. Se alejó de la puerta caminando graciosamente hacia la cama. Su mirada calló drásticamente en los montículos cuidadosamente doblados de ropa, tomó los zapatos que se encontraban también sobre la cama & los coloco debajo de esta. Esparció la ropa en el pequeño sillón color crema que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

Cecilia ahora miraba la cama de la misma manera cuando la vio por primera vez. Suspiro, ahora tomaría el descanso que merecía su cansado cuerpo. Sin pensarlo dos veces todo el peso de cuerpo de desplomó sobre la suave, blanda & confortable cama, olvidándose por completo de sus heridas. Cecilia no pudo contener un gemido de completa relajación. Sintió como el cansancio de su cuerpo se calmaba por fin. Extrañaba con ansias esa sensación de estar acostada entre algo cómodo & cálido.

Los calientes & brillantes rayos del sol se asomaban como intrusos sobre la gran ventana de la habitación. Los ojos de Cecilia deslumbraban más que nunca. Tomo la almohada que se encontraba a unos centímetros arriba de su cabeza como si fuera un niña tratando de tomar a su osito de peluche. Era ahora de dormir, de olvidarse de todo…por ahora.

Cecilia Beristain, había sacado un último suspiro, antes de que se juntara con el gran Morfeo de los sueños…

_El viento rugía con extremada fuerza. _

_Su cuerpo lo sentía, se lo decía claramente. El incontrolable viento domaba sus filamentos de cabello castaño; parecía como si el mismo cabello largo e ondulado tuviera vida, bailaba entre una fría ventisca & grises nubes para un mes de Verano._

_El viento se lo decía todo. & no solo eso._

_Sus ojos. Esos ojos color avellana, que cambiaban a miel, otras veces verde, esos ojos que conocían bastante bien, perfectamente a decir verdad, 16 años para ser exactos. Sus ojos, esos ojos. _

_Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. No por el viento, mucho menos por el frio, si no por esos ojos que la miraban profundamente & fijamente. Se encontraba al borde del colapso nervioso. _

_- ¡Eres uno de ellos! —._

_El miedo la envolvió en segundos. Esos ojos que no dejaban de mirarla con desprecio, decepción, con odio…la estaban matando. Por el simple hecho de ser él quien la miraba. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, se deslizaban imparablemente sobre sus mejillas frías._

_Esos ojos, esa mirada lleno de odio la atemorizada de miedo puro. Por el simple hecho de ser él quien la miraba ¿Qué iba ser con ella? Después de saber la verdad._

_¿Qué iba a suceder?_

_No sabía que decir. Ni como comenzar ¿Cómo se lo explicaría? Pero sobretodo ¿La aceptaría? No lo sabía, pero al parecer todo indicaba que no. Las lágrimas aun seguían adornando sus ojos llenos de miedo. Duro 16 años tratando de ocultar la verdad & ahora, todo sus esfuerzos fueron en vanos, no pudo evitar la dura verdad. Su cruel realidad._

_- Y-Y…o — Su voz fue un susurro casi inaudible. Opacado por el miedo de lo que podía pasar con solo decir algo._

_- ¡Calla! ¡No quiero escuchar palabra alguna proveniente de ti! — El grito se mezclo con el aire. Podía jurar que sería escuchado por todo el mundo ante la potente & rencorosa voz. Su mirada se agrando de la impresión ante la manera en la que la calló. — Es hora de terminar esto…—_

_Esas palabras acuchillaron su corazón. Lo que más había temido a lo largo de su vida, cuando descubrió que no era una chica normal, se estaba haciendo realidad. El fin había llegado para ella._

_& él se encargaría de ello._

* * *

to be continue_  
_...


	7. Disculpa

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics & 20th Century Fox[Hay excepciones con unos nuevos personajes creados por mí]

**мεиτa & cнocolatε  
**X-Men: the movie [2010] Fanfiction

_мεиτa & cнocolatε_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
_X-Men © Marvel Comics_

* * *

**.7**_**  
**_**Disculpa**

* * *

Cecilia se impulso con horror en dirección contraría de la cama. Sus pulmones exhalaban dolorosamente el aire que ella misma respiraba, un sudor frió corría sobre su pálido rostro. Se llevo una mano sobre su dolorido pecho agitado de miedo, mirando frenéticamente con los ojos bien abiertos a su alrededor. Como si estuviera esperando ver la figura de sus pesadillas de pie junto a su cama.

Sus manos viajaron por su cuello & por el lugar donde se ubicaba su agitado corazón, tocando e examinando cada milímetro de su piel con la idea de encontrar una recién herida mortal. Nada, a excepción de las viejas heridas que aun trataban de cicatrizar. Sus ojos se adaptaron rápidamente a la penumbra de su habitación. Una vez que Cecilia se percato en que se encontraba en su propio entorno & con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, respiro hondo para después sacar un largo suspiro de alivio & dejar descansar ambas manos sobre la cama.

Solo había sido una pesadilla. Un mal recuerdo del pasado.

Llegó a su mesa de noche, con su brazo dispuesto a estirarse totalmente antes de chocar contra una superficie dura. Sus dedos bailaban a lo largo de la madera lisa de la mesilla de noche & de inmediato encendió su pequeña lámpara. Segundos después, cubrió su rostro por completo con sus delgadas manos, bloqueando toda luz brillante que trasmitía aquel dicho objeto.

— _¡Eres una de ellos!_ —.

Cecilia dejó de cubrirse el rostro ante las palabras que saltaron su mente en un abrir & cerrar de ojos. Soltó un bufido lleno de ironía. Era increíble que esas palabras llenas de odio aun pudiera escucharlas con demasiada claridad, como si todo hubiera sido ayer. El día en que comenzó su tormento.

Un tormento que ahora era tan solo un mal recuerdo. Solo un recuerdo.

Inconscientemente, su mirada color miel se poso delicadamente sobre un reloj digital que se encontraba aun lado de la pequeña lámpara. Parpadeo por un segundo para comprobar lo que veía era cierto. El reloj digital indica exactamente las 2:30 am. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Levanta las cejas con sorpresa, volteo hacia un lado en dirección a la gran ventana; esta se encontraba oculta tras las persianas color escarlata. Definitivamente alguien había entrado a su habitación cuando ella dormía. ¿Habría sido la Srta. Ororo? Era lo más probable.

Cecilia exhaló con fuerza mientras se frotaba los ojos a causa de su sueño interrumpido. Había dormido bastante pero no lo suficiente para recuperar el cien porciento de sus energías, aun podía sentir su cuerpo pesado, cansado e entumecido. Le tomaría tiempo poder reponerse, al igual que su cuerpo tardaría en curar de cicatrizar cada herida que estaba presente en su delicada piel. & hablando de piel…

Cecilia deslizo un par de dedos por todo su brazo derecho. Dejó de hacer eso & paso su mano a través de melena castaña. Dibujo una mueca desagradable, ella necesitaba un baño urgente. & ahora.

Se desplazó a orillas de la cama & sin dudarlo se levanto hacia delante. Sus pies tocaron con ternura la fría madera del suelo. Se puso de pie tambaleante, Cecilia formo una mueca de dolor al sentir ahora todo el peso de su cuerpo en ambas partes de sus piernas mal heridas. Sentía claramente como cada musculo de su cuerpo se entumecía después de un largo descanso, al parecer Hank tenía razón.

— Creo que tendré que hacerle una visita —. Murmuro sin más rodeos ante el estado en que se encontraba. Tomó una gran bocado de aire & comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia el cuarto de baño.

Una vez ahí, prendió las luces del gran cuarto. Cecilia no se había percatado de que le Baño se encontraba bien equipado como su habitación, inclusive estaban todos los productos de higiene. Sin más, cerró la puerta antes de continuar, avanzó hasta donde se encontraba la regadera & con sumo cuidado comenzó a despojarse de todo su vieja & sucia ropa, al igual que sus botas. Con trabajo & dolor, Cecilia se encontraba desnuda en el baño, era raro para ella estar así, sentir el aire por cada milímetro de su piel que se había puesto como de gallina, pero más que nada por el tiempo que había tomado sin darse un buen baño.

Respiro hondo antes de meterse a la regadera, no era por que no quisiera meterse, ansiaba hacerlo, pero había una cosa que no le iba a gustar. Sus heridas, cuando el agua tocara sus heridas iba ser un sufrimiento lento, pero realmente quería un baño. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Cecilia se metió a la regadera, quedando enfrente de los grifos. Antes de seguir con la tarea, toco su hombro vendado, al parecer le pediría a Hank, nuevas vendas.

Tomo el grifo & comenzó a darle vuelta. Cecilia apretó los ojos al igual que sus dientes cuando sintió el agua fresca tocar su piel. Sus heridas comenzaron a palpitar a medida que el agua seguía recorriendo su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco con una mueca de molestia, le ardía el cuerpo, pero sentía un gran alivio al sentir la frescura del agua. Para sorpresa de Cecilia, la sangre & la suciedad comenzaron a salir de piel, ella se apresuro a tomar un jabón que se encontraba aun lado de ella, ignorando el ardor de su cuerpo, empezó a enjabonarse por todas partes, una & otra vez. El jabón comenzó a trasmitir un agradable aroma de chocolate & vainilla. Después de tener todo su cuerpo enjabonado, se dispuso a tomar el shampoo, tomo una gran cantidad antes de posarla en su enmarañada melena castaña. Cecilia empezó a frotar con decisión cada parte de su cabeza, no tardo ni un segundo cuando comenzó a llegarle un aroma de fresas & rosas a su nariz. Cecilia repitió la tarea como cinco veces, tanto en el cabello como su piel. El agua había quitado todo rastro de sangre & suciedad de ella. Había terminado.

Duro unos minutos más bajo el agua. Extrañaba ese rica sensación de relajación & frescura por todo su cuerpo. El agua le brindaba una gran calma, pero sobretodo, podía sentir el poco poder que le transmitía cada partícula con su ser.

Sin más Cecilia tomo una toalla que se encontraba colgada afuera de la regadera. Una sonrisa agradable adorno su rostro, era increíble que ahora se encontrara limpia. Se envolvió la toalla por todo su cuerpo & se dirigió al espejo. La primera vez que lo había hecho no le agrado lo que veía, ahora la cosa estaba un poco mejor. Sus orejeras se habían ido, su piel ahora esta limpia & más blanca, a excepción de los rasguños & unos moretes que aun tenía, pero eso con el tiempo se iban a quitar. Sin previo aviso, tomo un peine & comenzó a cepillárselo, con el fin de desenredar por completo su cabello. Duro unos cinco minutos para terminar con el trabajo, pero había valido la pena. Cecilia examino con cuidado, su cabello aun se encontraba húmedo pero desenredado de raíz a punta. No recordaba haber tenido el cabello tan largo, pero eso era lo de menos. Solo había una cosa por hacer, pero antes de…

Miró atentamente la venda humedecida de su hombro izquierdo, & sin quererlo, la imagen feroz de aquel hombre llamado Logan golpeo su mente. Un escalofrió paso por su espina dorsal con el simple hecho de recordad ese momento tan...Negó la cabeza rápidamente, era mejor olvida el suceso. Cecilia suspiró con desgano & se propuso hacer lo que tenía planeado hacer. Estiro su brazo derecho en dirección a su hombro herido, con la mirada fija en la venda, hizo un movimiento gracioso con sus dedos.

En ese mismo instante, pequeñas partículas cristalinas comenzaron a salir de la vendas. El agua comenzaba abandonar la tela blanca para si, quedar completamente seca. Para terminar el trabajo, cerró su mano con un puño. Las miles de partículas se esfumaron en el aire. Cecilia inflo su pecho con orgullo & se dispuso a salir del baño.

Cerró la puerta tras sí para dirigirse al lugar en donde había esparcido toda la ropa que amablemente la Srta. Ororo le regalo, pero la idea de seguir no pasó. Ella se quedo estática en medio de la habitación envuelta en una toalla. Los ojos de Cecilia estaban como platos mirando con asombro & emoción lo que estaba enfrente de ella.

— Comida…—.

Al lado del sillón color crema, permanecía el escritorio que hacia juego con los demás muebles, pero eso era lo de menos, encima de él se encontraban dos bandejas llenos de comida. El estomago de Cecilia gruño ante lo que su cuerpo le pedía con desesperación; comida. Con tantas cosas en la cabeza, se había olvidado por completo de que tenía que comer.

Exactamente una semana, que ella no había comido bien & ahora lo cosa lo iba a remediar. Como si fuera una niña de cinco años a la que le iban a dar un regalo de navidad, fue corriendo hasta donde estaban las bandejas. La comida se encontraba fría, por lo visto la Srta. Ororo, si había estado aquí. Sonrió para sus adentros, definitivamente cuando la viera le daría las gracias. Cecilia no se molesto en saber que era lo que había en cada bandeja, ni en cada plato, con solo adquirir lo que su estomago le pedí a gritos tiempo atrás, le sobrara, & con respecto a de que estuviera fría, mucho menos.

Tomo un plato & comenzó a comer. Cada bocado que daba, era lo mejor que le esta pasando. La molestia de su estomago iba a terminar, además, al momento de ingerir la comida ella misma se encargaba de calentarla por su boca. Una de las cosas que Cecilia había extrañado era lo de comer, eso era definitivo. No dudo en seguir con su labor, ella podría jurar que se miraba en esos momentos como un animal, pero quien no actuaría así después de una semana o más sin haber adquirido alimento.

Cada bocado que daba, era fuerza para ella, no cabía duda. Podía sentir claramente como su cuerpo se llenaba de energía cada vez que consumía la comida. Posiblemente su recuperación iba ser mas rápido de lo que ella creía. La emoción comenzó a embarga a Cecilia, con esa idea en su cabeza, la ponía mas alegre. Verse de nuevo como era antes, no tenía precio.

No supo exactamente cuando tiempo duro comiendo bocado tras bocado, pero las bandejas ahora se encontraban vacías. Cecilia se avergonzó por la forma que había comido, pero era más la alegría que la embargaba se separó del escritorio sin ningún problema. Examino con cuidado sus manos, sus brazos, sentía la energía correr por sus venas, aunque no por completo, pero era una ganancia muy buena. Pero ahora necesitaba algo. Se aclaro la garganta, con toda la comida que había adquirido, su garganta necesitaba agua.

Cecilia fijo su mirada al reloj digital hasta la mesita de noche, 4:00 am. Alzo las cejas, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido sin que ella se diera cuanta. Se acerco hasta el lado contrario de l habitación & deslizo las persianas en lados opuestos. El cielo aun se encontraba estrellado e oscuro, una pequeña parte de la luz de la luna se infiltraba sobre la gran ventana. Sin más se alejo de ahí, para acercarse hasta el sillón. Estiro sus brazos en donde permanecían los montículos de ropa.

Observo con cuidado la ropa. Dudo por unos segundos si en verdad le quedaría, después de todo, la Srta. Ororo era más delgada que ella, mirando un poco más, pero optó por agarrar unos vaqueros con caída de campana & una blusa color rosa de tirantes gruesos con un pequeño sweater manga larga trasparente. Una vez puestos, se acercó debajo de la cama, donde había dejado los zapatos & se puso unas zapatillas a juego. Cecilia quedo impresionada con el hecho que todo le había quedado a la perfección. Sonrió para sus adentros. Estaba lista.

Salió de la habitación sin decir ninguna palabra.

Sus zapatillas chocaban contra el piso sin hacer ruido mientras recorría el pasillo, entrando & saliendo de las sombras que fluían a través del largo & amplio corredor. Cecilia soltó un bostezo largo e inconscientemente estiro los brazos. Una mueca de dolor adorno su rostro al sentir el tirón en carne viva en su hombro izquierdo. Suspiró desganada antes de entrar al ascensor al final del corredor. Presionó el botón & espero a que las puerta metálicas abrieran.

Ella entró rápidamente al escuchar el _Ding_ de la comodidad de aquella maquina. Una vez que las puertas había abierto por fin, después de haberse tomado su tiempo para hacerlo, Cecilia entrecerró un poco los ojos cuando entro a la luz brillante & presionó el botón hacia abajo una vez que se estableció adentro del ascensor. Se pasó una mano sobre sus ojos cansados & se quedó mirando fijamente delante en las paredes de color marfil. Su cuerpo rígido se balanceaba ligeramente en la mitad del pequeño espacio circular, mientras su mente derivada hacia la nada.

Pero cierta cosa peculiar le llamó la atención. Cuando su mirada se centró en la blanca pared, se encontró con su propio reflejo. Los ojos de ella se agrandaron de la impresión. Sus heridas & moretones habían desaparecido por completo & su piel había adquirido su color de antes. Su pelo castaño caía con gracia & de manera ondulada hasta la cintura, sus ojos se miraban mas brillantes & claros.

¿Qué le había pasado?

Si aun no se encontraba curada por completo & aun sentía adolorido su cuerpo. Cecilia no lo entendía. Podía verse claramente con el rostro lleno de confusión. Era ilógico que la comida le allá hecho mucho bien ¿Entonces que había sido? Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros & frunció el ceño Era extraño. Definitivamente hablaría con el Profesor Xavier de esto ¿Acaso tendría un nuevo poder?

Saco sus manos de los bolsillos & una pequeña liga negra salió de uno de estas. Cecilia miró en donde había caído la liga, la tomo & sin dudarlo empezó a recogerse el pelo. Cuando termino de hacerlo, si miro una vez mas en la pared de marfil, ahora se miraba con mejor claridad su piel & le resultaba increíble que se encontrara más sana.

El ascensor se estremeció & enseguida se abrieron las puertas. Cecilia salió de la pequeña habitación de marfil con muchas preguntas por lo que la había sucedido & caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo en busca de la cocina. Una vez que el ascensor había cerrados sus puertas, ella levanto una ceja con curiosidad olvidando por completo lo sucedido.

Una luz pequeña & parpadeante provenía desde una sala de recreo. Con cautela entró en la habitación, sin querer molestar a nadie ni a nada. Poco a poco entró en la habitación & sonrió cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre un pequeño niño sentado frente al televisor grande, los ojos del niño se centraban fijamente en la pantalla que estaba delante de él. Se dio cuenta de que el muchacho no tenía un control remoto en la mano, pero los canales están cambiando rápidamente. Ella jadeó mientras poco a poco se dio cuenta de que era el control de la televisión. Ella miró con asombro durante unos instantes como el niño pequeño controlaba la televisión con un parpadeo rápido de los ojos, parpadeando a través de los canales más rápido de lo que hubiera tomado a cambiar con un mando a distancia.

— ¿No puede dormir? —.

Una pequeña voz rebotó en las paredes de la sala, causando a Cecilia saltar en el lugar. Se frotó los ojos vacilantes con un movimiento brusco.

— No. ¿& tú? —.

— Nunca duermo —. Declaró el niño con franqueza al tiempo en que los canales cambiaban rápidamente uno a otro, llenando el cuarto oscuro con luces de colores. Poco a poco el niño se acomodó mejor en su asiento en el sofá & miró con curiosidad a Cecilia. Él la miró sin causar daño a través de sus grandes lentes. — ¿Eres la chica nueva? —.

Ella se sobresaltó ante la repentina pregunta & sonrió tímidamente. — S-Sí, mi nombre es…—. & antes de que pudiera continuar…

— ¿La chica al que Logan le dio una paliza? —. Puntualizó emocionado el niño.

La sonrisa tímida que mantuvo Cecilia unos instantes se había esfumado por completo ¿La chica de la paliza? Había escuchado bien ¿Era conocida por la paliza que le dieron? El rostro de Cecilia mostro indignación & vergüenza, pero asintió con frialdad.

— _Desgraciadamente._ — Pensó para ella. — Cecilia Beristain. Un gusto. — Contestó sin más con la cara roja de vergüenza.

— Billy. — Dijo mientras sus ojos se agrandaron & una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Su voz estaba llena de entusiasmo &estuvo a punto de rebotar de su asiento. — ¡WOW! ¿Es cierto que le cortó la cabeza & el Sr. McCoy tuvo que coserla de nuevo? ¿Realmente rebano su cabeza? ¡Porque Jane lo supo & Mike también lo dice! ¿Por eso estuvo en su habitación tres días? —.

Ella lo miró en estado de shock. Las preguntas bombardearon su mente pero la última fue la peor

— _¿Tres días?_ _¡Había dormido tres días! Dios. —._Una sonrisa nerviosa dibujaron sus labios & soltó una risa incómoda con los rumores absurdos que había oído, & posiblemente algunos iban hacer de constantes burlas. —No... —. Ella alzó las manos en signo de derrota, — No se que habrá visto ese Mike, pero no fue así. — Suspiró mientras destapaba un como la prenda mostrándole su antebrazo dañado. Un pequeño silbido de admiración salió de Billy mientras miraba el vendaje. —Mira, eso es todo. Sólo es esta herida & algunos cortes & golpes, pero ninguna decapitación…—.

— Oh. —. Exclamó el niño, parecía disgustado con lo que había sucedido realmente & Cecilia lo entendía por completo. Tener una cabeza decapitada & ser arrojado por la ventana era mucho más interesante para un niño que unos cuantos golpes. Se volvió su atención a la televisión & comenzó a ver un pequeño roedor arrastrándose entre la maleza selvas.

— Buenas noches Billy —. & salió de la habitación, sintiendo que había aplastado el sueño del niño. Entró hacia la cocina con poca luz en busca de agua.

Ella inmediatamente se congeló & se apoderó del marco de la puerta con fuerza para poder detenerse & no caer hacia adelante. Sus ojos se abrieron & su corazón se detuvo cuando su mirada cayó sobre un hombre sentado en el medio de la cocina.

Una expresión en blanco adornado las características de Logan cuando él la miró desde donde estaba sentado, en el pequeño mostrador con una botella medio vacía de refresco entre sus manos grandes. Parecía aturdido & ligeramente despeinado, tenía el pelo más despeinado que nunca & sus ojos estaban opacados de su sueño. Su pecho se hinchó de grosor debido a los indiscutibles músculos visiblemente de él, Logan se puso rígido. Se dio cuenta de que su fosas nasales con rapidez percibieron una aroma de chocolate & vainilla, ya no era tierra & sangre. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral mientras sus ojos oscuros calculadoramente estudiaban a la figura congelada, mientras que una espesa ceja se arqueaba.

Ella inmediatamente quería echarse a correr tan rápido como pudiera & volver a su habitación. Pero sabía que no podía dejar que eso sucediera, ella necesitaba demostrar su dominio. Sabía que tenía que establecer su lugar aquí & huyendo de sus problemas no era la manera correcta de hacerlo. Además, estaba cansada de correr & no quería ser conocida como la "_chica que fue golpeado por Logan_". Tenía que demostrarle que no tenía miedo, & que no toleraría ser tratado como una piñata personal, a pesar de que estaba aterrorizado realmente de ese hombre,  
_  
— Sólo tienes que conseguir tu bebida & salir ¿Que podría salir mal? —._

La descongelación se de su actual postura, se dirigió constantemente a través de la puerta & en la cocina. Ella le dio un fugaz saludo con la cabeza antes de convertir rápidamente la mirada a distancia, su corazón se hundió en la boca del estómago cuando el pequeño gesto no fue devuelto. Ella lo miró con cautela por el rabillo del ojo mientras hacía su camino hacia el refrigerador. Ella abrió rápidamente la puerta de la nevera & comenzó a explorar los estantes dándole gracias por la sensación del aire fresco corriendo al encuentro de su piel enrojecida. Podía sentir su mirada la grabación de un enorme agujero en la parte posterior de su cráneo, pero ella lo ignoró & se apoyó en el refrigerador, agarrando una botella de agua.

— _Bien, ahora a salir de aquí…—. _

— Es que nadie duerme aquí —.

Cecilia saltó, golpeando su cabeza en el estante que estaba encima de ella. Rápidamente agarró la botella de agua & cerró la puerta del refrigerador, una mueca de dolor no pudo escaparse de sus labios. Se llevo una mano para masajear la zona afectada. Inhaló una bocanada de aire & sin preverlo, su cuerpo se tenso cuando su mirada se topo con él. Cecilia dejo de sobar el golpe & con ambas manos apretó la botella de agua.

Logan se encorvo en su asiento con una expresión relajada en su maduro rostro, pero tenía la mandíbula apretada con cierta tensión en su interior. Ella sabía que esto era toda una farsa, una fachada para hacerla pensar que él estaba perfectamente bien con su presencia... pero ella sabía que era todo lo contrario. Él todavía se veía peligroso, a pesar de su lenguaje corporal & la forma de hablar diferente.

Ella gemía en silencio a sí misma. Quería desesperadamente para ganar su confianza, por razones que realmente no entendía totalmente, & sabía que sería mucho trabajo. Él no se parecía a una persona fácil de roer. Su robusto exterior no dejan mucho a la imaginación a lo que había bajo su piel, no estaba lleno de diversión ni de amor, & podría decir que mucho. Parecía que había visto cosas que sólo soñaba en las pesadillas.

Cecilia se apoyó en el refrigerador mientras sonreía nerviosamente, con la mirada directa en el suelo de. Lo miró a través de sus pestañas gruesas, mientras que con indiferencia la abría la botella, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada una vez que sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella se encogió de hombros.

— S-Supongo que no-…— Tomando rápidamente un sorbo de agua después de hurgar tontamente la tapa. Su forma de contestar & sus manos temblorosas no estaban ayudando a su situación debido a la intensa mirada de él. Ella suspiró con satisfacción por el agua que corría por encima de su garganta sedienta. Pero su atención fue directamente a Logan cuando él suspiró con frustración evidente.

— Usted puede sentarse. Yo no muerdo —. Dijo uniformemente señalando al mismo tiempo el asiento frente a él.

Cecilia se lo quedó mirando sin humor, las comisuras de sus labios tirado en un ceño duro mientras observaba a Logan levantar una ceja en forma de interrogatorio.

— Yo no diría morder. —.

Él rostro de Logan mostró culpabilidad & evidente vergüenza ante lo dicho. Logan apartó la mirada de Cecilia mientras tomaba asiento frente a él. Mientras que Cecilia, por su parte, en silencio apreciaba su perfecta figura masculina, pero rápidamente apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

Un silencio incómodo & molesto rápidamente cayó sobre ellos mientras estaban sentados uno frente al otro. Se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla mordiendo tranquilamente su labio inferior & tocando con los dedos los lados de la botella. El aire parecía pesado a unos cuantos centímetros del uno al otro, mirando en distintas direcciones como si estuvieran tratando de ignorar la presencia del otro. El silencio era enloquecedor & la estaba matando. Esto no iba a llevar a nada.

— Y-Yo…— Comenzó incómodamente con su voz grave & baja. Cecilia se quedo inmóvil antes las palabras de él. Logan cerró el puño & Suspiró en la derrota inconfundible pronunciando lentamente. — Lo siento…—.

to be continue  
...


	8. Presentaciones

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics & 20th Century Fox[Hay excepciones con unos nuevos personajes creados por mí]

**мεиτa & cнocolatε  
**X-Men: the movie [2010] Fanfiction

_мεиτa & cнocolatε_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
_X-Men © Marvel Comics_

* * *

**.8**_**  
**_**Presentaciones**

* * *

Con sus ojos sumamente abiertos, Cecilia seguía inmóvil & cabizbaja antes la palabras de tono grave & baja. Un cierto hormigueo comenzó a tener efecto en ella. Le costaba trabajo asimilar lo que acaba de escuchar ¿O habrá oído mal?

— Disculpa por... lo que pasó. F-Fue una reacción exagerada —. Continuaron las palabras derrotadas de Logan.

Cecilia levantó la vista con nerviosismo reflejado en su mirada color miel, vislumbrando rápidamente a lo lejos, la cruzada de la mirada contraria a la de ella. Un golpe de calor viajaba por sus venas mientras sentía un vació enorme en su estomago. Sin duda la disculpa había sido incomoda & con cierto toque de torpeza pero una disculpa sincera o eso era lo que ella quería pensar, no obstante, Cecilia tenía la sospecha de que él no se disculpaba con frecuencia.

Cecilia tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para regresar en sí & percatarse que él la miraba intensamente con cierta inquietud en sus ojos. El cuerpo de ella se tenso inevitablemente. No era claro si por la mirada tan fija e intensa o por el motivo en que tenía que darle una contestación positiva & rápida. Cecilia trago saliva con un poco de dificultad.

Logan la miraba atentamente. La situación se estaba volviendo mas incomoda de lo que era antes. El hecho de pedirle disculpas lo expuso en un momento verdaderamente vergonzoso & sin ver reacción alguna de ella, a excepción la gran tensión que reflejaba. Se puso rígido ligeramente ante el acto nervioso de la chica & un ceño duro formaron en sus labios un disgusto. Logan se frotó la parte de atrás del cuello como signo de rendición, todo parecía indicar que no aceptaría sus disculpas.

— F-F…Fue mi culpa…— La sencilla frase salió de los tensos labios de Cecilia. Logan sorprendido por la repentina contestación, la miro extrañado. Cecilia se percató de su mirada tan obvia. Sintió como el calor aumentaba sus mejillas, tal vez no hubiera empezado por ahí. — Lo que quiero decir es que…Si no hubiera merodeador por los alrededores en el estado en que me encontraba, tú….Nada de lo que pasó allá arriba hubiera pasado —. Dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

Un profundo fruncido adornaba el rostro de Logan ¿Lo estaba excusando de haberla atacado? Las palabras de la joven le eran difíciles creer. Nadie en su Santo juicio trataría de excusar a alguien de haber sido agredido por alguien ¿Quién era esta chica? Logan no contestó & se indigno solamente en empinar la botella de refresco que tenía en sus manos.

Cecilia quería que se la tragara la tierra. El despreocupado pero sobretodo el _"Como tú digas" _actitud del hombre la dejó con la boca abierta ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? ella sentía como se hundía en su propio asiento lleno de vergüenza, ahora se arrepentía de no haber corrido en el primer momento en que entró.

Cecilia suspiró levemente & comenzó a inclinarse hacia atrás, pero un dolor repentino & agudo a travesó su cuerpo. Sus manos tocaron en forma automática a su costado izquierdo debido a las costillas que pulsaba con dolor. Sentía que estaba siendo apuñalada con docenas de cuchillos. Cerró los ojos fuertemente al igual que los dientes mientras continuaba el dolor en sus costillas mallugadas.

Sus dedos permanecían en la tela por un intento desesperado de detener el dolor. Un abrasador calor irradiaba a lo largo de su costado. Ella se estremeció cuando el dolor poco a poco comenzó a disminuir drásticamente & exhaló el aliento que ella había mantenido inconsciente dentro de sus pulmones. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, encontrándose, una visión borrosa acusa de sus lágrimas & sus mejillas estaban húmedas. Llevó una mano temblorosa hasta su mejilla, pero quedó sin aliento en la agonía cuando una de sus costillas punzaba nuevamente de dolor. Cecilia casi gritó en estado se shock cuando una mano ruda se puso en contacto con su hombro & su brazo.

— No se mueva… —.

Cecilia se congeló. Parpadeo rápido durante unos segundos, Cecilia miró la mano grande, gruesa & bronceada de Logan, que ahora, sorprendentemente, se encontraba de manera protectora de pie junto a ella. Contuvo el aire ante la idea de preocupación hacia ella ¿Dónde estaba su modo feroz & letal en toda regla hace unas días? Era increíble creer sus gestos ahora, había cambiado por completo ¿Sufría de doble personalidad? ¿Era otra de las cualidades encantadoras de Logan?

Ella miró con cansancio su mano fuerte, que estaba encaramado confortablemente, sin embargo con torpeza sobre su hombro. El calor parecía irradiar con el simple toque, un calor que parecía calmar sus nervios & sus músculos doloridos. Su mirada color miel lentamente viajo con cierta intimidación para encontrarse muy de cerca a su lado, la otra mirada oscura. Con la sorpresa de haber encontrado un pequeño, mínimo indicio de preocupación que adorna su rostro. Una sonrisa se deslizó suavemente en los labios de Cecilia.

Le dolía el cuerpo mientras estaba sentada con la espalda recta pero ella suspiró de alivio cuando su cuerpo estirado, permitió que sus músculos se aflojaran. Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras inhalaba profundamente, tratando de ignorar el dolor molesto que continuó extendiéndose a través de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —.

Cecilia se sorprendió por su tono de voz & abrió los ojos. Se impresiono debido a las palabras difíciles que contenían cargada de culpabilidad en toda su expresión. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras lo miraba.

— No es nada grave. Una costilla magullada & un par de rasguños. Nada importante. No es la primera vez que me pasa —.

La cara de Logan se endureció al igual que sus ojos oscuros calculaban la situación. Buscado en los ojos color miel un acto oculto en su interior, algo frío & sereno. Sin previo aviso, quitó las manos de encima de ella & la agarró con ternura por su brazo izquierdo, que había estado sosteniendo en su regazo. Sus grandes manos se detuvieron en la tela de su prenda de vestir, dejando al descubierto su hombro vendado.

Escuchó una protesta pequeña & débil de parte de Cecilia, su respiración se había cortado, pero no le importo & siguió mirando intencionadamente a su amplio hombro. Su oscura mirada voló hasta toparse con el rostro de Cecilia.

Lo que estaba sucediendo, no lo había visto venir, mejor dicho, nunca imagino que llegaría a este punto. Ella había notado que lo mirada fría de Logan se había posado sobre su hombro herido pero de que se atreviera a tocarlo, jamás lo imagino. Su respiración se corto aun mas al cerciorarse que observaba el daño meticulosamente. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al sentir la repentina mano extremadamente caliente & callosa corriendo a través de las vendas & en su piel cortada.

Una péquela oleada de calor se elevo por todo su rostro pero sobretodo sus mejillas & una opresión contra su pecho mientras la puntas de los dedos con delicadeza pasaba por encima de su piel. Cecilia desvió rápidamente su cara con la esperanza de que él no se percatara de su bochorno. Negó varias veces su cabeza para borrar toda sensación & un posible pensamiento que se impulsara en su cabeza brumosa.

— N-No es tan malo. — Dijo con voz ronca rápidamente. Se encogió de hombros cubriendo su piel desnuda.

— No es tan malo. — Contestó Logan sarcásticamente.

— Es cierto. Hank dijo que estaría bien en un par de días. —.

Logan arrugó la frente al igual que sus cejas se levantaban con la sorpresa. — ¿Usted confía en todo lo que le dijo la bola de pelo? —.

Cecilia lo miró extrañaba por la manera de hablar de Hank & frunció el ceño. —Por supuesto... él es un médico después de todo. —

Por primera vez, una sonrisa pequeña trepaba en los labios de Logan mientras levantaba sus manos en la derrota. — De acuerdo. Confiare en la bola de pelo… —.

Cecilia no pudo evitar sonreír. No por lo que dijo, si no por la sonrisa que vio en él. & sin siquiera pensarlo extendió una mano mientras lo miraba él, aun con un cierto calor en sus mejillas. Logan miró con curiosidad la mano vacilante antes de aceptarla.

— Beristain. Cecilia Beristain. —.

— Logan. —.

* * *

to be continue  
...


End file.
